On The Edge Of A Myestery Stuck In Time!
by jameson mallard
Summary: when Mio Hio needs to be Resurrected Dark and Satoshi are forced to work together for a grater good they will have to go through a time rift,convince people from the past to help them and change the future. IT WILL KEEP YOU GUESSING TILL THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Daisuke gets Mio Hios message form Riku

As Time goes on chapter one Daisuke gets Mio Hios message form Riku

Daisuke was standing there in disbelieve he could not get over the fact that he was kissing I girl for the first time.

He was hoping that this moment would last forever but then he realized that in the distance was his past lover Risa who was staring in amazement at the two kissing.

Once Daisuke realized the embarrassment of the situation he put his hands around Rikus waste and stopped himself from kissing her any longer.

He didn't want to because it felt so good but he did it for Riku he didn't want her to get embarrassed.

Riku looked around her and realized that her twin sister was staring at them not only her sister but Satoshi was also watching them but she didn't mind because she started to kiss Daisuke again.

The kiss went deeper and deeper until it got intruded by Rikus twin sister Risa making surjection that she and Riku need to go home.

DAISUKE: says "I will walk Riku home you can go with Satoshi I will meet up with you later"

RISA: (in a cute voice) "Ok did you hear that Satoshi your coming with me"

After Risa and Satoshi left there sight

DAISUKE: "lets get going"

RIKU: "was that you first kiss Daisuke"

DAISUKE: "yes it is Riku what gave it away"

Riku leans towered Daisuke and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

RIKU: (nervously) Sorry

Daisukes heart starts to race as he puts his arms around her waste and kissers her on the lips.

DAISUKE: (in a very loving voice) it ok I didn't mind I liked it he.

Riku clutches Daisukes hand and they walk off , arriving at Rikus house about 45 minuets later Daisuke walks Riku up to the front door and opens it so she can get in the house.

DAISUKE Good bye Riku.

RIKU Good bye Daisuke see you soon

Then she walks into her house Daisuke going the other way.

As Daisuke walks down the steers he hears the door open again so he turns around to see what was going on to soon find out that Riku has come out.

DAISUKE: Have you forgotten something

RIKU: no I haven't says Riku.( Riku wanted to ask Daisuke to go to the movies or something but she could not pull herself together to do so even though they where going out for about a week she was so nervous to ask)

They stared at one other fore a moment (Riku thought to her self now she has went to all the trouble of getting out of her house she is going to have to ask)

RIKU: hay Daisuke um err do you want to emmm rr go to the movies or rrrr em ya know.

her face became cherry red.

DAISUKE: sounds good what day sweetie.

RIKU Emmm I danno what day are you free.

She looked down to hide the fact that she was blushing. Daisuke walks up to her and puts his hand under her chin and lifts her Hed up so he could see her beautiful face.

DAISUKE: its ok it is all up to you what ever day your free I can work around, so don't worry about a thing you name a day and time and I will be there ( Daisuke says trying to sound confidant but in reality he was a nervous wreck)

RIKU: ok Daisuke I will think of a time and I guess I emm r will um call you Riku says as she walks back up to the house before she gets stopped by Daisuke.

DAISUKE: the phone lines are dead I tried to call I wile back and I couldn't get through but I will see you tomorrow like we promised.

RIKU: yes I will see you tomorrow just like I promised.

DAISUKE: Ok now get some rest you had a big day today.

RIKU: hay Daisuke emmm Mio Hio says thanks for making her life so enjoyable!

DAISUKE: hum what do you mean for making her life so enjoyable how did you see her didn't she move school.

RIKU: no that is what she wanted us to think that but she actually died that.

DAISUKE: but if she died how did you see her and how did you talk to her.

RIKU: well she found a way I got to get going I will see you tomorrow.

Then she goes into the house. Daisuke walked alone that night with the sun setting behind him he was I bit shook up because I could not consider that faked he wont be able to communicate with dark and he didn't know what he would do with being a normal 14 year old it would take a lot of getting use to…..


	2. THE DATE part one

CHAPTER 2 the date

Wind blowing the curtains vigorously around, the room was quiet all you could hear was the wind blowing through the room and the clock ticking Daisuke was enjoying a nice Sunday sleep in until some thing flew through the window and broke Daisukes bed side lamp and it make a loud enough noise to wake up Daisuke. Daisuke starts to toss and turn in hiss bed then another rock come flying trough the window this one just missing Daisuke by about a centimeter it goes on to land on hiss bed. Then what would you know another rock comes zooming trough the window this one hits the wall right near Daisuke this makes him roll over in his bed, he rolls right on top of the rock what landed on hiss bed this makes Daisuke get out of bed to shut the window but before he dos yet another rock come flying at him this one missing by miles but it goes on to hits Daisukes clock it makes a tonk sound. Daisuke turns around to see what it hit then he realizes it hit the clock , he notices the time is 6:45 in the morning Just my luck.( reference to my favorite book the secret diary of Adrian moal age 13 and three quarters ) Daisuke are you up said a very familiar voice coming form the window. So Daisuke goes up to the window and looks out he looks down and there is his sacred maiden standing on the front lawn Riku was a in a beautiful red jacket with a hood with a white minni skirt what came down about 19 centimeters from her waist , Daisukes couldn't take his eyes off of her this maid him feel so lucky to have Riku as his girlfriend he was amazed and overjoyed Riku could get up at this hour to see him.

RIKU: Can you come out asked Riku,

DAISUKE: well (Daisuke was about to say no but then he remembered of what he said the day before that Riku can make the day and time and he would work around it he didn't what her to think he was a lire so he decider the he would say that he would go) yes I can but give me a minuet to get dressed please Riku.

RIKU: its ok you look stunning in your pjs Daisuke

she blushed.

DAISUKE: Thank you but I would feel better if I dressed up for you I don't want you to this I am a snob.

RIKU: ok but don't be to long ok dai …………….

About 25 minutes later Daisuke and Riku arrive at a 5 star restraint

DAISUKE: arr sweetie I cant afford this I only got 15 dollars that wont even get me a Twinkie at this place.

Riku looks at Daisuke and puts her indexed finger one hiss lips.

RIKU: shhh I got it under control I have enough money to pay for it so don't worry about a thing.

( Daisuke was standing there wrapping hiss hed around the fact that Riku was going to pay fore all of the food ) Daisuke grabs Rikus hand and they walk into the restraint. They spend about 45 minuets eating making jokes and they where loving it every moment of it

DAIUSKE: being with you is like living in heaven.

RIKU: Awwwww. as her face turns bright red.

Daisuke grabs Rikus hand from across the table

DAISUKE: I ok Riku you are not the only one who is nervures about this it is only normal to get shy on your first date.

RIKU: Daisuke you are so nice I cant think of how I could do this with out your help.

DAISUKE: What do you mean Daisuke said with a large amount of naivety.

RIKU: Well you cant have a relationship with out working on it ya know

She says with a big smile on her face.

RIKU: hay Daisuke thanks fore not going of at me when we first met.

DAIUSKE: why would of I gone of at you your to cute to do that.

RIKU: because I got your name wrong.

Daisuke starts rubbing Rikus hand This maid the couple feel warm and fuzzy inside.

DAISUKE: Its ok I actually liked you even that long ago.

RIKU: but you said you liked Resa bake then Daisuke. Getting abit suspicious.

DAISUKE: No I started to like Resa early this year said Daisuke.

A dark room where there is someone is sleeping on a queen size the room was to dark to see who it was all you could see was a fade out line of the person they are tossing and turning in there bed they where having I nightmare the dream wakes them up. They get out of bed and start to rub there eyes with one and with the other they turn the bedside lamp on what is on a bed side cabinet what is right next to the bed what also has a torch on the top of it. You couldn't see the persons face because they are rubbing there eyes all you could see was that they where skinny and thay had spiky long messy red heir, they get up look at the time it says it is 5:32 but the second hand wisent moving so the person gets up to fix the clock and accidentally trip over the bed lamp cord what happened to rip the cord out of the power plug so in the event of this it turns of the lamp. So the person grabs the torch and fidgets with it for a moment and eventually turns it on it was very dim, then they look at there watch and the time is 5:55 they get up and rush to another room. The room they are in now is a shower room they turn the light on there is a lot of stem some one else has had a shower and forgot to turn the excursed fan on they turn then taps on and jump into the shower they shampoo there heir and the red hire die come out of there heir and goes down the drain, about 3 minutes later they get of the shower they get out and put some clothes on it is Satoshi and he had a very big smile on his face he was happy because he didn't have to put up with Crads nonsense any more he was a free man ( OR IS HE ?????) Satoshi goes in to the computer room what is on the other side of his room. In the room there is a old computer what was already there was a chat site on there was something written on the o this site. It said are you there, man you got to be there, he is back, the earthquakes wont stop until we eliminate him , YOU THERE HE IS BACK CRAD IS BACK WHER DOOMED !!!!!

please comment because I want to know what yo all think about this Chapter and I would love to read your ideas so feel free to send me your ideas because you never know if I put it in my story and if you have any jokes that I can put in to my story I would love to hear them.

The next chapter is called I FELL IN LOVE IN THE PAST it will be a relatively long chapter and I might take me a few weeks to finish it due to school starting and extreme planning


	3. read

Yo guys it me jameson mallard and this is not a chapter but it is some feedback for the guys who have reviewed me

I really appreciate all the comments I DO NOT worry about you telling me the truth about my errors because it is the only way I will improve I would like to hear all of the kind of stuff from yoall

But please take kindly that my computer DOES NOT have spell-check and that I am doing my best I can

AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT DARK TO COME BACK. IF I CAN GET FEEDBACK ON THISS ASAP WOULD BE GOOD

THE next chapter will be really worth reading and but you guy might have to wait for a bit

From now on I will have a hole new dialog point of view so Berlioz II you will stop complaining and Berlioz II thanks fore opening my eyes about that minor problem and man I will rewright the thing again SOON

PLEASE COMENT ABOUT ANY OF MY ERRORS THANK YOU ALL


	4. Chapter3 i fell in love in the past 13

CAPTER 3 I fell in love in the past

this chapter will be told in the past about one year ago the day Riku meets Daisuke at high school fore the first time this Flashback will be told by Rikus point of view for the day then Daisukes Point of view this will be a relatively long chapter

in a class room full of 30 odd people It was Rikus first day at high school she was more nervous about this than any in her life before.

She was looking around the room to get some idea of who she was going to spend the rest of the year with and then she sore him, her future boy friend Daisuke and he was talking to a tall person with long straight blue heir (who she soon knows as Satoshi)

Riku wants to go up to Daisuke and introduce her self but as all ways she lets her nerves get the better of her.

After a few monuments Daisuke finished his conversation with Satoshi and comes up to Riku.

As always in his clumsiness he accidentally bumped into someone knocking them over.

Riku laughs thinking what a clumsy guy but he is kind of cute. Daisuke put his hand out to pick up the person who he has just bowled over not a moment ago. The person says no thanks but I will be fine as they got up onto there feet independently. The person turns out to be nun other than Rikus twin sister Risa.

RISA: thank you I will be fine but I will remember this.

DAISUKE: What me knocking you over ore me being nice. Resa just walks of.

Daisuke walks up to Riku and stands there for a wile.

DAISUKE: hello my names Daisuke what is yours,

RIKU: oh my name is R r r r ar um my name is Riku nice to meet you Daiukeewwey ( what am I saying his name is Daisuke no Dai ar what ever I said I hope he doesn't think I am a bad person)

DASUKE: Daisuke my name is Daisuke but I am not going to hold that against you most people get I wrong and it is a pleasure to meet you Riku.

As the day goes on and Riku is to shy to talk to Daisuke and at the end of the day all the schoolys go home Riku sees Risa get on the bus so as she gets on her bike and starts to ride home.

All she could think about was Daisuke all the way home. Once she got home from a 30 minuet ride she Quickly locked up her bike ran inside and goes up stairs in to her room.

She was in her room fore not even for a minuet before she got interrupted by her sister Risa knocking on her door

RISA I know who you like. Riku gets up immediately realizing that there was a chance that Resa actually new she liked Daisuke after all they where twins and opened the door.

RISA: Oh you got up quick………………………..

There is some of the past for ya this chapter was shorter than I originally thought sorry about that next chapter is called THE DATE PART2

I want to know if you guys want dark back because krad will be making a return but I am not shore about dark


	5. the date part 2

I want to know if you guys want dark back because krad will be making a return but I am not shore about dark

CHAPTER 4the date part 2

I want to know if you guys want dark back because krad will be making a return but I am not shore about dark

NOW Daisuke and Riku are still on there date it is about 5 minutes later from when we left of on chapter 2.

RIKU: so what did you see in my sister why did you like her?

DAISUKE: well I actually liked her for her looks I don't really know I guess it is one of them things ya know!

RIKU: well I don't know Dai

DAISUKE: it was just silly old crush

RIKU: Is this I silly old crush??

DAISUKE: no no no please don't think that, I have felings for you miss Riku.

RIKU: I have feelings for you to Daisuke I really like you

And they smile at each other with a steer what goes on fore a long time

About 15 minuets go past and the twosome go out side of the restaurant they stand there wondering what to do for I bit.

The wind was blowing very hard. It was blowing Rikus heir around with it.

The sun was shining very hard the temperature was about 29 degrease it was kind of strange that the whether warmed up this quickly in the morning because she sun just raised not a moment a go about 34 minuets earlier

(it is a perfect day to go for a walk in the park they where thinking)

They grabbed each other by the hand and say together

BOATH OF THEM: lets go to the park…………

They look at each other and smile

BOATH OF THEM: lets go

It was about 9:30 when they got to the park the temperature was about 32, it was going to be a realy hot day.

They went to the fountain and sat down to watch the view.

They stayed there watching the view fore about 3 minuets, before they heard foot steps coming from the other side of the fountain, closer and closer they got, it was tow many footsteps to be only one person.

Daisuke and Riku star to get agitated so they turn around to see who it was who was interrupting them.

To there surprise it was Satoshi who was interrupting them he was accompanied by 3 night guards (night guards at day time what is this all about)

SATOSHI: you guys are gone to have to leave we are doing a perimeter check.

DAISUKE: Satoshi why are you telling us what to do why are you with them guards

GUARD 1: boss do you want me to handle this one

GUARD 2: yer boss we can take them

GUARD 3: yer there just a bunch of kids

SATOSHI: no under no circumstances you will harm them NOW GO AND DO YOUR JOB

The three guards go around the fountain and seam to disrepair

DAISUKE: so your there boss

SATOSHI: that is all relative but you must go on

DAISUKE: so you're the head of the night guards?

SATOSHI: no I am the head of the police

DAISUKE: so why are you commanding the night guards

SATOSHI: don't be absurd all the authority's lesion to me

DAISUKE: so you're the boss man why are there night guards at day time working for you?

SATOSHI: why are you with Riku is this some kind of date or something

RIKU: FOR YOUR INFORMATION THIS IS A DATE ACTUALLY OUR FIRST DATE.

SATOSHI: Daisuke dos that mean you cant change back into dark

DAISUKE: yes it does

SATOSHI: lucky you

DAISUKE: not really

SATOSHI: ha ha ha ha consider your self lucky

The temperature goes up form 32 to 43 in a minuet Satoshi looks around and up in to the sky

SATOSHI: Daisuke you and Riku should go home before it gets to hot

DAISUKE: ok we will don't be out hear to long you will get heat stroke

SATOSHI: ok don't be on any high placers today something bad might happen!!!

DASUKE: what are you a fortune cookie

SATOSHI: far from it...... ……. ……….. …… . . . . . .

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

yes it is the fountan in the park what got destroyed by the earthquake at the end of season 1 it was already rebuilt YES I know it is impossible to rebuild that kind of damage in one day and night but that will be explained a bit later in my story to who and why they rebuild it so quickly)


	6. Chapter 5 past problems

Chapter 5 past problems

It is an unspecified time in the PAST!!!! So it is not the present 2004 you are use to.

It was Auke's 13h birth day and he was enjoying a nice Sunday sleep in until his dad comes in to his room and wakes him up by throwing cold water over his body. Auke gets up quickly out of bed.

AUKE: What is it dad ? I was enjoying my sleep in

Auke opened his eyes and finds out that his dad has cooked him some breakfast in bed.

DAD: Happy birthday son. Well son what do you think

His dad points the plate of food in Auke's direction

Aukes His dad was always working and never had time to make him brekky so this was a very special occasion. So he really loved it. He snatched the plate of food off his dad.

DAD: don't forget that I want you to check out that farm

AUKE: ok I will go now

On the hill tops lays a Plato, on the Plato there is a farm surrounded by a few cabins. There is one that stands out from the rest. It is a relatively new cabin with a very old school touch to it. It had an old donkey out side of it munching away at some hay. The donkey suddenly stops eating, it was shocked for some reason. It got a feeling like something was watching it, something very close, and is getting closer. The donkey starts to look around the room and to its surprise there is a boy standing right in front of it. The boy was about 4 foot 6. He was wearing a black and white checkered bath robe that was like 4 sizes too big for him. The robe looked like it hadn't been washed for months. It was very messy and had sweat stains all over it (it was like the boy has just run a marathon)

The boy had long brown hair it covering most of his face and looked very scruffy. He had a long nose and a long face.

The donkey is standing there in amazement when the person transformed into someone twice his size

The boys face turned very narrow, his eyes got bigger and his hair got longer and changed color into a nice purple color. It was dark.

DARK:……. Take care of Riku

The donkey faints

AUKE: who the hell are you ?

DARK: who are you where is Daisuke!

AUKE: I don't understand who's Daisuke.

DARK: who are you what happened where am I what is going on.

AUKE: who are you what are you going on about!

DARK: my name is dark where is Daisuke?

AUKE: I don't know Daisuke.

DARK: who are you then ha

AUKE: I am Auke Niwa

Dark starts to look around the room and he gets a very worried look on his face

AUKE: what's going on

DARK: when am I

AUKE: what do you mean

DARK: what is the date????????????

Dark looking around the room almost a he was looking for something.

AUKE: the first of February.

Auke says with a sarcastic voice

DARK; NO no what year is it

AUKE: it is 1923

Darks eyes opend as soon as Auke finished what he was saying. Dark realized he needed to do some thing

DARK…………….

AUKE: are you ok

DARK: WHAT IS THE TIME

AUKE: it is um about 9:30

DARK: do you know where I would find the HIWATARIS?

Asked dark with a very deepest look on his face

AUKE: who are the Hiwataris?

DARK: there some rich people.

AUKE: why do you need to find them

Dark was about to say something until some one came out of the Cabin in which they where standing right in front of.

It was a very tall person with long messy blue hair whereing a black robe with a cowboy hat.

The man was going out to check the mail until he heard Dark in the background.

MAN: well well well you must be dark

DARK: do I know you???

Dark said getting a bit worried.

MAN: NO but you know my son he has been waiting a very long time to see you

DARK:……………………………

MAN: SON DARK IS HEAR.

SON: really he is early

Dark starts to realize this cabin belongs to the Hiwataris

The son comes out of the house and approaches dark the son looks about 24 years old

SON: long time no see Dark

DARK: what is going on you where borne later in time

SON: you think

DARK: SATOSHI what is going on………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please comment Please comment Please comment Please comment Please comment Please comment


	7. Chapter 6 dark is back

Chapter 6 your ment to be with Risa

DASUKE: Daisuke my name is Daisuke but I am not going to hold that against you most people get I wrong and it is a pleasure to meet you Riku.

As the day goes on and Riku is to shy to talk to Daisuke and at the end of the day all the schoolys go home Riku sees Risa get on the bus so as she gets on her bike and starts to ride home.

All she could think about was Daisuke all the way home. Once she got home from a 30 minuet ride she Quickly locked up her bike ran inside and goes up stairs in to her room.

She was in her room fore not even for a minuet before she got interrupted by her sister Risa knocking on her door

RISA I know who you like. Riku gets up immediately realizing that there was a chance that Resa actually new she liked Daisuke after all they where twins and opened the door.

RISA: Oh you got up quick………………………..

RIKU:hay what makes you think I like someone it is only the first day of high school (Riku trying to hide the truth to her twin sister)

RISA: Because I sore the way you where talking to that guy

(Riku thought if she acted like she didn't know what her sister was saying she could hide a very embarrassing talk to her sister about a guy she just met)

RIKU: what are you talking about.

RISA: MAN Riku don't try to act like you don't know what I am saying t after all we are twins I think his name is Daisuke.

RIKU: What are you talking about Riku said (still trying to hide the truth to her younger sister)

RISA: come on ya know the red head who knocked me over today and the guy you where checking out all day come on Riku you and I talk about every thing admit it sis you like him am I right.

RIKU: What do you want Resa?!.

RISA: I think he likes you to sis he seams to be I nice kind a guy.

RIKU: What makes you say that sis?

RISA: because I was talking to him on the bus on the way home he takes the same bus as me and he said that you where kind a nice.

RIKU: Look just because a guy said I am I nice girl doesn't mean he likes me besides Resa don't you have better thing to do than bug me??? Resa smiles and walks away.

THE NEXED DAY AT SCHOOL…………

it was swimming time and the kids were all lined up on the side of the swimming pool.

The teacher was paring them up into pars of two,

One by one people were paring up with one other eventually there was only four people left, Daisuke, Satoshi, Resa, and her twin sister Riku.

The teacher decides that Resa would be pared up with Satoshi and Riku will be pared up Daisuke.

TEACHER: So now that is over and done with lets get down to biasness now all you guy discuses with your partner who will be doing what and what who will swim first SO LETS GET CRAKING.

So this forced Riku to talk to Daisuke. They looked at on other fore a brief set of time until Daisuke interrupts

DAISUKE: so how about you go first.

RIKU: Ok hay what do you think of my sister.

DAISUKE: why do you ask

RIKU: ar I am um r just asking

DAISUKE: well she is very nice for not going of her head at me when I knocked her over yesterday

Daisuke said with a thoughtful exertion on his face

RIKU: ha ha

DAISUKE: why did she say something about me last night

RIKU: nooooooo no no way ha ha its not like that

DAISUKE: ok let get to the pool

NOW

The temperature goes up from 32 to 43 in a minute. Satoshi looks around and up in to the sky

SATOSHI: Daisuke you and Riku should go home before it gets too hot

DAISUKE: ok we will don't be out here too long or you will get heat stroke

SATOSHI: ok don't be on any high places today something bad might happen!!!

DAISUKE: what are you a fortune cookie ?

SATOSHI: far from it.

DAISUKE: one thing before I go? Daisuke said with a strange look on his face.

SATOSHI: what is it you really need to get going

RIKU: hay don't tell us what we Need to do. She says with an in your face attitude.

SATOSHI: ok ok Daisuke what do you want to know

DAISUKI: tell me who rebuilt this fountain.

SATOSHE: it RE……………..

The sky starts to light up with a blue light

SATOSHI: you guys need to get going NOWWWW!!!!!! Satoshi looks up in to the sky and starts to freak out.

DAISUKE: where to????

The light gets brighter and brighter.

SATOSHI: if you leave right NOW ore quicker you can make it to your…………

The light engulfs them so much so they cant see each other!!

SATOSHI: Daisuke what ever happens come looking for me because i…an …uo with…………..

A loud noise covers what Satoshi was about to say

That is the last thing Daisuke remembers be for he blacks out…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daisuke cant see any thing but he can hear a voice in the background.

VOICE: get up……

Daisuke gets up to see what was going on he realized that there is a man standing over him. A old man with lots of crinkles on his face and his got long white hair.

OLD MAN: what happened to you

DAISUKE: who are you

The old man dosent say any thing fore a bit

OLD MAN: my name is SA………. My name is Michel Fareday ( TO READERS DO SOME reading up on Michel Fareday to find out who he is)

DAISUKE: well Michel Fareday where am I

MICHEL FAREDAY: well Daisuke you are on the same island you where on about a week ago when you and Riku watched the metro shower.

DAISUKE: what how did I get here and how do you know all of this.

Michel Fareday disappears in to mid air, Daisuke looks around him to see if you could see him but he realized the some one was calling his name.

Daisuke!!!!!!!!!!!!! Said a voice

Daisuke looks around to find that Takeshi was behind him.

DAISUKE: hay man what's up.

TAKESHI: man it is 12 it is 2 hours past lights if mr Kasater finds out that you are hear going for walks he would have you sent home.

DAISUKE: what the camp again??? How did I get back hear

TAKESHI: what are you going on about get to bed quick

DAISUKE: how long have we been on this island

TAKESHI: just a day.

DAISUKE: is this the first night

TAKESHI: yes it is

(holly shit I am living in the past but can change the future?! Daisuke say to him self )

DAISUKE: there is going to be a meteor shower

TAKESHI: yes Daisuke there will be that is what the teacher said lets get to bed.

DAISUKE: ok.

They go back to the house

Daisuke stays up all night that night wondering why this is happing, it was about 3 in the morning when some one knocks on Daisukes door.

Daisuke gets up and opends the door to find out that Michel Fareday is at the door.

MICHEL: morning Daisuke to day is the day where you ask Riku out to watch the meteor shower.

DAISUKE: why is this happing to me why

MICHEL: because you didn't do it right the first time

DAISUKE: ok what am I meant to do this time

MICHEL: you are meant to save…………………..

Before Michel finished is sentence Daisuke transforms in to dark.

DARK: hi man long time no see

MICHEL: dark I am surprised you remember me it has been about 2000 years ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha aha aha aha aha aha aha

DARK: SHUT UP YOU DID THIS TO ME,yes it has I know what you are doing…. But it wont woke because Daisuke is meant to be with Riku.

DAISUKE: hay what is going on who is this person

MICHEL: my name is Michel Fareday just like I said.

DARK: NO this man is lying!!!!!!!!

MICHEL: HE WONT UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!

DARK: well he has the right to know!!!!!!

DAISUKE: Michel who the hell are you.

MICHEL: ok ok I am……………………….

DARK: just tell him.

MICHEL: no if I tell him it will not happen DARK, I had to put up with krads bull shit for a very long time this is the only way I CAN KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!

DARK: you said that if you killed him I would be killed to. You sent me through the headache of time travel …. Just …. Just to kill him and that did not work. I am not letting you do it ok.

MICHEL: you went back to the time where you fell in love with RIKA.

DARK: yes every now and then I will be sent back then, and that is the only time I am happy !!!!!!!!!!!

MICHEL: You got the good side of what happened that day I cant die I don't age ether

The only why I can DIE IS buy killing Krad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DARK: why do you want to die for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MICHEL: because my hole family and my love of my life diyd in font of me I was in the explosion too but I came out with out a scratch do you know what that feels like.

DAISUKE: who are you Michel???????

DARK: HE is Satoshi.

Daisukes face got all scrunched up

DAISUKE: can you explain to me what happened to you guys.

Satoshi looks around the room and starts to freak out.

SATOSHI: save Mio Hio you…..

The sky starts to light up.

SATOSHI: wh.. not now wh…… Dark come find me next time you are in 1923 February at 10 O'clock ok i nee… to….to…….yo………

The light engulfs Satoshi…

SATOSHI: NNNNNNOOOOO……………………………………..

Satoshi disappears with the light

DAISUKE: what is going on man

DARK: I don't have much time

DAISUKE: why do I have to save Mio Hio?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!

Dark looks around the room and starts to freak out.

DARK: no DO not save Mio Hio ok JUST DON'T…. Daisuke……..

Dark disappears.

Dark opens his eyes and he sees a donkey

DARK:……. Take care of Riku

The donkey faints

AUKE: who the hell are you ?

DARK: who are you where is Daisuke!

AUKE: I don't understand who's Daisuke.

DARK: who are you what happened where am I what is going on.

AUKE: who are you what are you going on about!

DARK: my name is dark where is Daisuke?

AUKE: I don't know Daisuke.

DARK: who are you then ha

AUKE: I am Auke Niwa

Dark starts to look around the room and he gets a very worried look on his face

AUKE: what's going on

DARK: when am I

AUKE: what do you mean

DARK: what is the date????????????

Dark looking around the room almost a he was looking for something.

AUKE: the first of February.

Auke says with a sarcastic voice

DARK; NO no what year is it

AUKE: it is 1923

Darks eyes opend as soon as Auke finished what he was saying. Dark realized he needed to do some thing

DARK…………….

AUKE: are you ok

DARK: WHAT IS THE TIME

AUKE: it is um about 9:30

DARK: do you know where I would find the HIWATARIS?

Asked dark with a very deepest look on his face

AUKE: who are the Hiwataris?

DARK: there some rich people.

AUKE: why do you need to find them

Dark was about to say something until some one came out of the Cabin in which they where standing right in front of.

It was a very tall person with long messy blue hair whereing a black robe with a cowboy hat.

The man was going out to check the mail until he heard Dark in the background.

MAN: well well well you must be dark

DARK: do I know you???

Dark said getting a bit worried.

MAN: NO but you know my son he has been waiting a very long time to see you

DARK:……………………………

MAN: SON DARK IS HEAR. The man said looking at the barn

SON: really he is early

Dark starts to realize this cabin belongs to the Hiwataris

The son comes out of the house and approaches dark the son looks about 24 years old

SON: long time no see Dark

DARK: what is going on you where borne later in time

SON: you think

DARK: SATOSHI what is going on

SATOSHI: I have found a way out of you getting killed

DARK: how are you going to do that

SATOSHI: I have a plan

DARK: I dident get to finish what I was saying to Daisuke

SATOSHI: what you didn't do is irrelevant

DARK: so what is the plan

SATOSHI: if Daisuke dose what I told him to do you will be fine.

DARK: OH dam it dam it DAM IT!!!!!!!!!!

SATOSHI: you told him not to didn't you.

DARK: yes

SATOSHI: looks like you have to go to the time when you told him not to and tell him to save Mio Hio

DARK: WE MIGHT BE WATING FOR A BIT………………………………………………………………………………….


	8. Michael Faraday

If you guys have guys have reed my last chap and you don't know how Michael farrerady

Is then hear is some of my study of him

Michael Faraday (1791-1867)

Born 22 September 1791(1791-09-22)  
Newington Butts, Surrey, England Died 25 August 1867 (aged 75)  
Hampton Court, Surrey, England  
Residence England Citizenship United Kingdom Nationality British Fields Physics and Chemistry Institutions Royal Institution Known for Faraday's law of induction  
Electrochemistry  
Faraday effect  
Faraday cage  
Faraday constant  
Faraday cup  
Faraday's laws of electrolysis  
Faraday paradox  
Faraday rotator  
Faraday-efficiency effect  
Faraday wave  
Faraday wheel  
Lines of force Influences Humphry Davy  
William Thomas Brande Notable awards Royal Medal (1835 & 1846) Religious stance Sandemanian[1]


	9. capter answers 7

Chapter 7

This chapter will show the future but before we get to the chapter lets do a recap

PLEASE REED IT!!!!!!!!!!

Previously on DNANGEL season 2

Satoshi goes in to the computer room what is on the other side of his room. In the room there is a old computer what was already there was a chat site on there was something written on the o this site. It said are you there, man you got to be there, he is back, the earthquakes wont stop until we eliminate him , YOU THERE HE IS BACK CRAD IS BACK WHER DOOMED !!!!!

SATOSHI: what is it you really need to get going

RIKU: hay don't tell us what we Need to do. She says with an in your face attitude.

SATOSHI: ok ok Daisuke what do you want to know

DAISUKI: tell me who rebuilt this fountain.

SATOSHE: it RE……………..

The sky starts to light up with a blue light

SATOSHI: you guys need to get going NOWWWW!!!!!! Satoshi looks up in to the sky and starts to freak out.

DAISUKE: where to????

The light gets brighter and brighter.

SATOSHI: if you leave right NOW ore quicker you can make it to your…………

The light engulfs them so much so they cant see each other!!

SATOSHI: Daisuke what ever happens come looking for me because i…an …uo with…………..

A loud noise covers what Satoshi was about to say

That is the last thing Daisuke remembers be for he blacks out……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOW (well not really now but in 1923)

SON: long time no see Dark

DARK: what is going on you where borne later in time

SON: you think

DARK: SATOSHI what is going on

SATOSHI: I have found a way out of you getting killed

DARK: how are you going to do that

SATOSHI: I have a plan

DARK: I dident get to finish what I was saying to Daisuke

SATOSHI: what you didn't do is irrelevant

DARK: so what is the plan

SATOSHI: if Daisuke dose what I told him to do you will be fine.

DARK: OH dam it dam it DAM IT!!!!!!!!!!

SATOSHI: you told him not to didn't you.

DARK: yes

SATOSHI: looks like you have to go to the time when you told him not to and tell him to save Mio Hio

DARK: WE MIGHT BE WATING FOR A BIT,

but what will happen if he doesn't!!!!!!!!

SATOSHI: well if he doesn't you will never be able to speak to him again!!!!

DARK: what do you mean??

SATOSHI: you will die

DARK: WHAT!!

SATOSHI: I am going to kill Krad if you like it ore not.

DARK: if Daisuke does not save Mio Hio what will happen????

SATOSHI: things will play out the same way like they did that day.

DARK: you mean in 2013 the day this happened to us

SATOSHI: yes and we will do this all again

DARK. What happens if we are in different time lines.

SATOSHI: we wont because when Daisuke lives that day we will live that day.

DARK: how do you know all of this… hold on does that mean we have skipped trough 23 years going to the past and future.

SATOSHI: you have

DARK: what about you?????

SATOSHI: I have lived……

The barn starts to light up!!!!!!!!!!!!

SATOSHI: dam it dam it

DARK: am I going ore you????!?!?!!?!?!

SATOSHI: you are.

The light starts to engulf dark

DARK: HOW LONG

The light starts to make a loud noise.

SATOSHI:I have lived for 10,000 years

DARK: sorry that I did not listen to you it is all my fault that we are now stuck in time….

SATOSHI: it ok it will be over very soon this is going to be the last time you go to the time when miss Rika was alive so injoy it…………….

Dark disrepairs………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

ABOUT 2 DAY ARFTER THE END OF SEASON 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi goes in to the computer room what is on the other side of his room. In the room there is a old computer what was already there was a chat site on there was something written on the o this site. It said are you there, man you got to be there, he is back, the earthquakes wont stop until we eliminate him , YOU THERE HE IS BACK CRAD IS BACK WHER DOOMED !!!!!

Satoshi goes up to the computer and types back

Hi jameson are you still there (the guy he is typing to is named after me)

………………………………………………………..

Yes I am did you get my message

…………………………………………

Yes I did I guess it is happing how can I stop it ????????????????????????

……………………………..

The earthquakes will not stop until you kill Krad and if you don't we are all doomed!!

……………………….

Why Do I have to kill Krad?????/

…………….

Because there is a power that Dark and Krad have what has bean realest what is disturbing the tectonic plates and it is also distorting the time and space continuum what is now creating rifts in time all over the place. There I a way to stop it!!!!!!

………..

How do I stop it

………

You have to kill your self and by doing that will kill Dark and Krad and the power will be lost

…….

Jameson I am not doing that is there another way??

…..

Yes there is

….

What is it

…

You will have to go trough one of the time rifts and can go back in time and kill Krad.

..

Where is the nearest time rift???

.

At the fountain

TO BE CONTINUED………………………………………………………….


	10. the bigining of the end!

Chapter 8 the beginning of the end PART 1 OF 4

Before you read this chapter can you please do some research on Michael Faraday ore you will not understand this chapter. This chapter is going crazy with the time travels duo this is manly going to explain what happened in 2013(the day Dark and Satoshi got stuck in time) and what happened after

Jameson why do we have to lie about your name…….

.

Because Satoshi some one is monitoring our communications

..

Why and who would do that?

…

You remember the name MICHEL FAREDAY don't you!

….

Yes but he is dead isn't he but what does he have to do with this

…..

He is not the one monitoring our communications but I need you to ask for some of his help.

…...

Why do we need his help

…….

We need him to rebuild to fountain

……..

HIM ……..HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

………

Yes because he is the only person who can fix the fountain today.

……….

MAN he is dead I will fix it

………..

Ok you better get moving.

.............

Why do I have to fix it today???

………….

Riku and Daisuke are going on there date tomorrow and after that they are going to the park and you need to meet them there.

…………..

How the hell do you know that

……………

I know everything

…………….

How the hell do you know all that.

.................

I have just bean around for a very long time just like you Satoshi!?!?!?!?!?!

………………

What do you mean?

……………….

Oh sorry I am living in the past

………………..

Ok that just makes perfect sense

…………………

Satoshi you do know that if you just kill Krad you wont have to go trough time

……………………

Yes I do but I don't want to kill dark

…………………….

Why don't you want to you have always wanted to kill dark

……………………..

Well I guess I changed my mind

……………………….

Ok get your gauds now and get to work

………………………..

ok

…………………………

1923

The barn starts to light up!!!!!!!!!!!!

SATOSHI: dam it dam it

DARK: am I going ore you????!?!?!!?!?!

SATOSHI: you are.

The light starts to engulf dark

DARK: HOW LONG

The light starts to make a loud noise.

SATOSHI:I have lived for 10,000 years

DARK: sorry that I did not listen to you it is all my fault that we are now stuck in time….

SATOSHI: it ok it will be over very soon this is going to be the last time you go to the time when miss Rika was alive so injoy it…………….

Dark disrepairs

SATOSHI: dark!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi starts to cry.

SATOSHI: sob sob I am sorry dark sob I was ment to kill you that day and that is why all of this is happing.

It is happing because destiny wanted you to die so Daisuke and R…….

The man interrupts

THE MAN: Satoshi it sky is lighting up it is going to happen again

SATOSHI: thanks I hope I see you again

THE MAN: what about Riku!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW!!!!

Daisuke was standing there in amazement that old (Satoshi?) and dark had just disappeared in front of his eyes.

Just then he sees the same Blue light that he had seen not a moment ago.

Dark appeared in front of him

DARK: I love you so much Rika I am sorry

DAISUKE: dark what happened to you.

DARK: sob sob sob sob sob…. Oh hi Daisuke.

DAISUKE: oh hi man what are you sad about dark.

DARK: I just sore miss Rika but I didn't have enough time with her

DAISUKE: who is miss Rika???

DARK: its your girls Grand mother

DAISUKE: how did you see her???

DARK: you need to save MIS HIO!!!!

DAISUKE: but she is dead

DARK: no Daisuke you are now in the past she in not dead yet.

DAISUKE: but that might change the future.

DARK: you cant change the future

DAISUKE: but you said that I should not save her

DARK: yes I know but you have to save her.

DAISUKE: how do I do that how do I save miss Hio

DARK: I don't know but you have about 10 days to Save her???

DAISUKE:WHY do I have to save miss Hio????

DARK: just save her

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2013) January 2ed

Satoshi is on the computer typing to the mysterious jameson.

Satoshi types. Hello are you there jameson

.

Yes I am Satoshi what is it

..

Is it the day jameson.

…

Yes it is do you remember what to do

….

Yes jameson has Daisuke got the letter from Auke yet

…..

No not yet Satoshi but soon when he dose you know what to do

……

Yes jameson, is It only me who is going through time??

…….

Yes it is I promises

Satoshi gets up and walks out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1843)52

A loud sound came from the sky.

The sky lit up like a song.

An overwhelming blue light lit up all of England almost blinding all of the every one in sight.

rrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

the sound started to dim.

But the sound got grater almost to loud to hear your self think.

Satoshi suddenly appears on a roof top about 5 storys above ground(well so it looked but Satoshi was a bit disorientated)

He gets up and looks over the edge and almost SHAT him self

SATOSHI: I forgot that I was seared of heights, I am not doing that again, but how do I get down?

Some one came running to Satoshi trying to find out what happened to him.

Satoshi turns around to see who it was.

The man stood there with a look on his face what looked like he new something about Satoshi.

MAN: hello what are you doing up hear???

SATOSHI: ho hello my name is Satoshi who are you.

MAN: my name is MICHEL FAREDAY.

SATOSHI: Michel aren't you that famous Physicist??

MICHEL FAREDAY: well I do try

SATOSHI: what is the date??

MICHEL FAREDAY: it is January 2ed 1843

SATOSHI: tank you Michel I need to get going now can you tell me where oxford **university** is??

MICHEL FAREDAY: you are in Oxford now

SATOSHI: cool where can I find some one how can explain space time to me.

MICHEL FAREDAY starts to look around and freaking out.

MICHEL FAREDAY: Satoshi you are just a little boy you wont be able to understand

SATOSHI: are you working on the farrerdays law yes?

MICHEL FAREDAY: now you are going to tell me who told you that.

SATOSHI:I am from the future……………………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2004)

DAISUKE: who told you all of this?

DARK: Satoshi told me Daisuke you need to get to work.

DAISUKE: how does she die????????????

DARK: by you and Riku using the pendants

DAISUKE: what is that what killed her

DARK: yes a lot of freaky shit is happing at the moment.

DAISUKE: do you know what happened to miss Riku??

DARK: she has her own things to change!

DAISUKE: is she ok??

DARK: yes she has Satoshi to help her.

DAISUKE: what is she changing

DARK: I don't know

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAISUKE: where to????

The light gets brighter and brighter.

SATOSHI: if you leave right NOW ore quicker you can make it to your…………

The light engulfs them so much so they cant see each other!!

SATOSHI: Daisuke what ever happens come looking for me because i…an …uo with…………..

Daisuke disappears

And then Riku soon after

RIKU wakes up in a barn some where she did not know where the hell she was………………………………………………………………………………………………..

To Be Continued: next chapter will be very VERY VERY LONG please wate it might take a few weeks.

Bad news this story is powering towards the end there is about 5 to 7 more Chapters after this one.

Don't worry it will all be explained to you towards the end so don't worry and I hope you stay with my story right till the end………………………….

NEXT TIME


	11. the bigining of the end part 2!

CHAPTER 9 the beginning of the end part 2

This chapter I promise I will answer many questions that you might have

A few things I need to tell you before this story starts.

After Riku and Daisukes date when they meet Satoshi and they disrepair/ Daisuke goes back in time to when they where on the island just day before him and Riku watched the metro shower. And Riku goes back a bit further back in time and she has her own things to change when and why she went back in time will NOT be answered until the last chapter so quit asking.

I MIGHT PUT A HINT OR 2

DARK AND SATOSHI are traveling back and forth in time because of events what happened in 2013. you will learn what happened to them this chapter.

Last Chapter when Satoshi is talking to "jameson" and when jameson is telling Satoshi what he is meant to do he was actually telling what he would be doing in the future.

WHO IS MICHEL FAREDAY WHY IS HE SO IMPORTANT TO THIS STORY.

WILL DAISUKE FIND A WAY TO SAVE MISS HIO.

WHO IS JAMESON??????????????

PREVOSLY ON DANGEL SEASON 2 ****************************************REEDIT WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER************************** the recap ends at the ********* for them who don't want to reed

CHAPTER 5

SATOSHI: lucky you

DAISUKE: not really

SATOSHI: ha ha ha ha consider your self lucky

The temperature goes up form 32 to 43 in a minuet Satoshi looks around and up in to the sky

SATOSHI: Daisuke you and Riku should go home before it gets to hot

DAISUKE: ok we will don't be out hear to long you will get heat stroke

SATOSHI: ok don't be on any high placers today something bad might happen!!!

DASUKE: what are you a fortune cookie

SATOSHI: far from it...... ……. ……….. …… . . . . . .

CHAPTER 7

DAISUKE: one thing before I go? Daisuke said with a strange look on his face.

SATOSHI: what is it you really need to get going

RIKU: hay don't tell us what we Need to do. She says with an in your face attitude.

SATOSHI: ok ok Daisuke what do you want to know

DAISUKI: tell me who rebuilt this fountain.

SATOSHE: it RE……………..

The sky starts to light up with a blue light

SATOSHI: you guys need to get going NOWWWW!!!!!! Satoshi looks up in to the sky and starts to freak out.

DAISUKE: where to????

The light gets brighter and brighter.

SATOSHI: if you leave right NOW ore quicker you can make it to your…………

The light engulfs them so much so they cant see each other!!

SATOSHI: Daisuke what ever happens come looking for me because i…an …uo with…………..

A loud noise covers what Satoshi was about to say

That is the last thing Daisuke remembers be for he blacks out…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

MICHEL: because my hole family and my love of my life diyd in font of me I was in the explosion too but I came out with out a scratch do you know what that feels like.

DAISUKE: who are you Michel???????

DARK: HE is Satoshi.

Daisukes face got all scrunched up

DAISUKE: can you explain to me what happened to you guys.

Satoshi looks around the room and starts to freak out.

SATOSHI: save Mio Hio you…..

The sky starts to light up.

SATOSHI: wh.. not now wh…… Dark come find me next time you are in 1923 February at 10 O'clock ok i nee… to….to…….yo………

The light engulfs Satoshi…

SATOSHI: NNNNNNOOOOO……………………………………..

Satoshi disappears with the light

DAISUKE: what is going on man

DARK: I don't have much time

DAISUKE: why do I have to save Mio Hio?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!

Dark looks around the room and starts to freak out.

DARK: no DO not save Mio Hio ok JUST DON'T…. Daisuke……..

Dark disappears.

Dark opens his eyes and he sees a donkey

DARK:……. Take care of Riku

Daisuke was standing there in amazement that old (Satoshi?) and dark had just disappeared in front of his eyes.

Just then he sees the same Blue light that he had seen not a moment ago.

Dark appeared in front of him

DARK: I love you so much Rika I am sorry

DAISUKE: dark what happened to you.

DARK: sob sob sob sob sob…. Oh hi Daisuke.

DAISUKE: oh hi man what are you sad about dark.

DARK: I just sore miss Rika but I didn't have enough time with her

DAISUKE: who is miss Rika???

DARK: its your girls Grand mother

DAISUKE: how did you see her???

DARK: you need to save MIS HIO!!!!

DAISUKE: but she is dead

DARK: no Daisuke you are now in the past she in not dead yet.

DAISUKE: but that might change the future.

DARK: you cant change the future

DAISUKE: but you said that I should not save her

DARK: yes I know but you have to save her.

DAISUKE: how do I do that how do I save miss Hio

DARK: I don't know but you have about 10 days to Save her???

DAISUKE:WHY do I have to save miss Hio????

DARK: just save her

CHAPTER 9 Satoshi goes in to the computer room what is on the other side of his room. In the room there is a old computer what was already there was a chat site on there was something written on the o this site. It said are you there, man you got to be there, he is back, the earthquakes wont stop until we eliminate him , YOU THERE HE IS BACK CRAD IS BACK WHER DOOMED !!!!!

Satoshi goes up to the computer and types back

Hi jameson are you still there (the guy he is typing to is named after me)

………………………………………………………..Yes I am did you get my message

…………………………………………Yes I did I guess it is happing how can I stop it ????????????????????????

……………………………..The earthquakes will not stop until you kill Krad and if you don't we are all doomed!!

……………………….Why Do I have to kill Krad?????/

…………….Because there is a power that Dark and Krad have what has bean realest what is disturbing the tectonic plates and it is also distorting the time and space continuum what is now creating rifts in time all over the place. There I a way to stop it!!!!!!

………..How do I stop it

………You have to kill your self and by doing that will kill Dark and Krad and the power will be lost

…….Jameson I am not doing that is there another way??

…..Yes there is

….What is it

…You will have to go trough one of the time rifts and can go back in time and kill Krad.

..Where is the nearest time rift???

.At the fountain

Jameson why do we have to lie about your name…….

.Because Satoshi some one is monitoring our communications

..Why and who would do that?

…You remember the name MICHEL FAREDAY don't you!

….Yes but he is dead isn't he but what does he have to do with this

…..He is not the one monitoring our communications but I need you to ask for some of his help.

…...Why do we need his help

…….We need him to rebuild to fountain

……..HIM ……..HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

………Yes because he is the only person who can fix the fountain today.

……….MAN he is dead I will fix it

………..Ok you better get moving.

.............Why do I have to fix it today???

………….Riku and Daisuke are going on there date tomorrow and after that they are going to the park and you need to meet them there.

…………..How the hell do you know that

……………I know everything

…………….How the hell do you know all that.

.................I have just bean around for a very long time just like you Satoshi!?!?!?!?!?!

………………What do you mean?

……………….Oh sorry I am living in the past

………………..Ok that just makes perfect sense

…………………Satoshi you do know that if you just kill Krad you wont have to go trough time

……………………Yes I do but I don't want to kill dark

…………………….Why don't you want to you have always wanted to kill dark

……………………..Well I guess I changed my mind

……………………….Ok get your gauds now and get to work

………………………..ok…………………………

********************************************************************

1990 January 2ed (the night of Satoshis birth)

In a cold winters night with the rain coming down like cats and dog A woman wiring a pail brown skirt and a white shirt tucked in to the skirt was injoying the night in her room. She put on a cd and starts to dance around the room.

Dancing and twirling the woman was about 19 she had long blond hire. The room was filled with a queen size bed right in the midst of the room with a cupboard right next to it.

She danced up to a pin up board filled with nots that she had written to remember. And one of the said that she had to meet up with her boyfriend Richard.

Right next to the pin up board was a dressing table stoked up with all her make up stuff.

She starts to put on some lipstick. still dancing as she put on the make up. Un till she gets interupterd by a woman in a lovely black dress she stood there folding her arms.

WOMAN IN BLAK: where do you think your going. She said with a not so pleasant tone in her and her face gave away the fact that she was really pist of.

WOMAN IN THE WHITE: out. She said is a very expecting voice very happily.

WOMAN IN BALK: WHITH WHO, she pursed for a second but it did not take her long to realize, WHITH HIM

The woman in her teens turned around waving her hire around. Looked at the other woman in despair.

WOMAN IN WHITE: YES and you cant stop me where in love. She said with I look on her face the she really hatred the other woman .

The young woman walks up to her bed what had her hand bag and I big red jaket.

WOMAN IN BLACK: his twice your age Emily, she said getting a bit over perfective.

The young woman turned around to look the other woman.

EMILIY: so what mum, she said pudding her head back and rolling her eyes. And she starts to walk towards her mum

Emily walks pat her mum saying "just because he is your age you don't have to get jealous". She walks out her her bed room door her mum following.

MUM: EMILY wait a moment. She said trying to keep her daughter to stay home.

But Emily ran out the front door in to the cold winter night.

Her mum yelling " Emily EMILY GET BACK HEAR YOUNG LADDY!!!!!.

Emily disobeying what her mum was saying she went to cross the road.

She stopped in the midst's of the road and yelled "you cant stop me I love him" in her anger she didn't see the car what was speeding right toward her.

Her mum sore the car and started to yell at "Emily no no nooooooooooooo get out of the way. Emily looked around and got hit by the car.

Emily wakes up seeing some lights passing past her, as she looked around the corer door only then she realized that she was on a hospital bed getting weald down the corer door, surrounded by dr and nurses. One dr with a woman with a white suite and curly hire was trying to say some thing but Emily could not hear a thing.

DR: good you are a wake now try to stay a wake now ok. She said with a nice and came voice.

Looking around Emily sore that there was 5 dr welling her down the corer door.

EMILY: I …. I I am pregnant I am 5 months almost 6 months.

DR: she is pregnant get her to the delivery room.

ABOUT 5 minuets later Emily is now in the delivery room full of DRS screaming her lounges out, one doctor male tall and had a come over stood over her holding her 2 legs apart. Other doctors stood around handing him tools, and the dr with the curly hire came in with an incubator.

DR WITH COME OVER: I see I head you are doing well

Then Emily shuts up in relief when the baby came out and all she could here was the babby screaming his head of.

The doctor with the curly head came over and took the baby and put it in the incubator,

And told her it was a boy.

DR: its ok fore now he is just really early. She said thinking the baby had no chance of living.

EMILY: can I can can I hold him? She asked with shock.

DR: I am so sorry sweat hart he is just to little we have to take him away now. As she took the incubator out of the room

Emily looked upset and said.

"bu bu NAME HIM SATOSHI HIS NAME IS SATOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

ABOUT 25 DAY LATER…………

Emily the dr and her mum (Emily's mum not the Drs) where standing around the incubator.

The dr was Explaing that Satoshi was the youngest preemie to survive in the hospital.

DR: he has had infections the flu you name it your Satoshi is a fighter he is every time he knocked them out the other girls say he is a metrical and today we are going to take him out of the incubator so you can hold him for the first time Emily.

Emily looks at the baby and freaks out and says I cant do this. She runs out of the room.

MUM: who do I talk to about adoption, she says looking around the room then she sees some one at the window. He was standing there in a black tuxedo with a cow boy hat

DR: is that the farther?

MUM: no … no I don't know who that is, She said nervously

DR: ok I will leave you here with the baby to think about the derision you are making.

The doctor leafed the room, and the man in the tux came in.

MUM: hello what are you doing hear

MAN: I am hear to see Satoshi Samantha

SAMANTHA: why he is just a baby

MAN: your grandson I have reason the believe that he is a very special boy

SAMANTHA: what do you want from him? She asked with I firm voice

MAN: I want to know why did I mean why are you going to put him up fore adoption? the man Questioned Samantha.

SAMANTHA: that is non of your baseness! She said

MAN: it is going to break his hart when he revisers!!!! The man said trying to prevent some thing.

About 7 years past (now 1997)

The frond door was wide open the room was old with a tv in on one side and and the other side there was a panting hung up on the wall the panting was of a worm hole it looked like it was drawn by a little kid. In the midel of the room was a table with Satoshi wearing a long sleeved shirt and long pants, Sitting in front of a Backgammon board game setting it up for a game right in front of the table is a piano. Then a woman(Satoshis foster mother)come through the front door with a man in a wearing a black tux holding a hat and a jacket in his right hand(the same man who was at the window 23 day after Satoshis birth)

MOTHER: hello Satoshi this nice gentleman wants to talk to you Satoshi, so I want you on your best behavior, she said. Satoshi just nods his head

The man puts his hat and jaket down on the piano stall as he is asking Satoshi

THE MAN: you like Backgammon. Satoshi just nods his head

The man comes and sits on the opposite side of the table as Satoshi

THE MAN: I am MICHEL Satoshi MICHEL FAREDAY and I run a school for kids Who are extremely special and I have reason to believe that you ARE one of them.

MICHEL FAREDAY looks around the room and he notices the panting of the warm hole on the wall.

MICHEL FAREDAY: did you did you draw that

Satoshi nods his head.

MICHEL FAREDAY: I would like you and your mother to singe this paper so you can start to attend our school next summer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2013 (NOT TIME TRAVEL)

Satoshi was walked down the side walk wearing a white polow shirt and long denim pants. whistling his fav tune.

When he gets a phone call he stops in his tracks and pick it up

SATOSHI: hello this is Satoshi who is this? He asked with a polite voice

JAMESON: hi this is Jameson are you going to the fountain

SATOSHI: yes I am did you call Daisuke yet has he unlooked Dark and Krad from the dark wings??.

JAMESON?: yes I did why are you getting second thoughts now?

SATOSHI: yes I am about to send my self trough time I might not ever come back to this time!!

JAMESON: you will because my great great great grand farther put in his journal that you will come back to normal.

SATOSHI: you mean MICHEL FAREDAY don't you.

JAMESON: yes Satoshi. Jameson said dragging out what he said

SATOSHI: why why did you chose the name jameson for your fake name?????

JAMESON: because he was a grater can that I was ever and could be

SATOSHI: what is your real name. he said not expecting a answer

JAMESON: My name is Anthony faraday Satoshi you need to go NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

About 25 minuets later

Right next to the fountain was a pocket of naively change exotic mater.

In the park was Satoshi Daisuke Riku and they where standing around some thing that looks like a worm hole.

SATOSHI: hi guys I have called you hear to say good bye I might not ever see you again. He said with an large

DAISUKE: what do you mean Satoshi your not going to kill your self soon or some thing.

SATOSHI: no but I will not see you again see this warm hole looking thing once I go in it It will stop our families turning into dark and Krad. Satoshi said trying not to cry.

DAISUKE: OK OK WHATS THE catch? Daisuke said because he know that there is all ways going to be a catch.

SATOSHI: well I will be stuck in time and I might never see you again.

Daisuke suddenly drops to the ground in pain yelling and screaming. Suddenly he turns into dark. Dark looks around and says.

DARK: hi guys long time no see but Satoshi in am not letting you go in to that port hole! He said like he was lessoning to the conversation fore a long time.

Dark rugby tackles Satoshi to the ground and they role around in the grass for a bit.

Satoshi bring out a gun and points it at Dark, dark grabs Satoshis risks and points the gun away from them. Satoshi fires a few and they hit the trees around them.

Satoshi users the fact that dark was holding his risks so he user all his mite to flip dark hit the ground with I thud. Satoshi get up to his feet and points the gun at dark but before he shoots, dark boots the gun out of his hand and trips him over to the ground.

Dark roles over to Satoshi and punchers him in the face 2 times un till Satoshi starts to bloke darks swings. Satoshi boots dark in the face and starts to choke dark. Dark head buts Satoshi and Satoshi losers his grip on dark. Satoshi cops about 5 hits to the face, Satoshi boots dark in the chest and sends him back about 3 feet. Satoshi and dark get up on there feet and they charge towards each other but when they hit each other they towel closer to the worm hole.

Dark sees the gun on the ground right beside him and he leans over towards to gun. Satoshi realized that it would be all over if dark got the gun and he started to run towards Dark. But before he got to dark he stopped dead in his tracks because he realized that dark was pointing the gun at him.

SATOSHI: do you really want to do that? He said to dark sarcastically

DARK: why wont I

SATOSHI: because if you kill me you will kill your self.

DARK: how????????

SATOSHI: because if you kill me you kill Krad and if you kill him you will kill yourself.

DARK: I just wont kill you then.

RIKU: ho grate more confusion!!!

Satoshi drops to the ground in pain and it only takes about 12 seconds after he turns in to Krad.

Krad looks better than ever with the wind blowing against his against his angelic white wings.

DARK: oh my god your back.

KRAD: I am far from god but thank you!!

DARK: that was very funny.

KRAD: you got of easterly last time

DARK: do we have to fight!

KRAD: I have watered 9 years to kick you ass!

DARK:OK if you want!

Krad rushers towards Dark, dark shoots at Krad but the bullet bouncers of his chest. Krad does a spinning fly kick towards Dark just before he hits, Dark ducks and Krad skids across the grass. Dark cracks Krads back with his elbow. Dark looks towards Riku and says

DARK: get out of hear it is only going to get worse

Riku says nothing back all she does is lesions and runs of in to the distance and hides beneath I shrub so she could see the fight from a safe distance.

Krad is on his knees Krad yells in pain and grabs a large tree branch and smacks it fare across Darks back.

Krad takes another swing at dark but he moves out of the way of the swing and boots Krad fair across the face. This knocks Krad to the ground and Dark grabs Krads feet and starts to swing him around and around. Dark lets go and Krad is sent flying straight to a tree, Krad hits the tree with I huge thud what shakes the tree. Dark come running towards Krad clenching his fist. Krad picks up a rock bigger that his head and Ditchers it at Dark.

This hits dark and sends him flying right towards the warm hole. Krad fly's towards Dark and trowels him into the worm hole.

KRAD: there is one guy down time for you to do your thing

Krad turns back into Satoshi.

SATOSHI: I hope this works. He says as he was jumping in the worm hole.

They disrepair leaving Riku by her self wondering what happened to them

RIKU: I hope Daisuke is ok. She say looking down to her hands looking at a wedding ring.

RIKU: I don't know what I would do with out him

(there you have it that is when and how Dark and Satoshi go bark and forth in time BUT DOES THAT MEAN IN THE FUTURE DAISUKE IS ALSO TRAVLING TROUGHT TIME.

(1843)52

A loud sound came from the sky.

The sky lit up like a song.

An overwhelming blue light lit up all of England almost blinding all of the every one in sight.

rrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

the sound started to dim.

But the sound got grater almost to loud to hear your self think.

Satoshi suddenly appears on a roof top about 5 storys above ground(well so it looked but Satoshi was a bit disorientated)

He gets up and looks over the edge and almost SHAT him self

SATOSHI: I forgot that I was seared of heights, I am not doing that again, but how do I get down?

Some one came running to Satoshi trying to find out what happened to him.

Satoshi turns around to see who it was.

The man stood there with a look on his face what looked like he new something about Satoshi.

MAN: hello what are you doing up hear???

SATOSHI: ho hello my name is Satoshi who are you.

MAN: my name is MICHEL FAREDAY.

SATOSHI: Michel aren't you that famous Physicist??

MICHEL FAREDAY: well I do try

SATOSHI: what is the date??

MICHEL FAREDAY: it is January 2ed 1843

SATOSHI: tank you Michel I need to get going now can you tell me where oxford **university** is??

MICHEL FAREDAY: you are in Oxford now

SATOSHI: cool where can I find some one how can explain space time to me.

MICHEL FAREDAY starts to look around and freaking out.

MICHEL FAREDAY: Satoshi you are just a little boy you wont be able to understand

SATOSHI: are you working on the farrerdays law yes?

MICHEL FAREDAY: now you are going to tell me who told you that.

SATOSHI:I am from the future……………………..

MICHEL FAREDAY: that is impossible!!!

SATOSHI: if if you don't believe me build a time machine and go in to the future to 1990 January 2ed about 3 in the morning I am born.

MICHEL FAREDAY: what makes you think I can make a time machine?

SATOSHI: you are the famous MICHEL FAREDAY you can do any thing you want.

MICHEL FAREDAY: no I cant

SATOSHI: yes you can and you did because you are the one who takes me to a police school and teach me all I know now.

MICHEL FAREDAY: well I guess I did ok what is my middle name?

SATOSHI: arr ar um john and you where born 22 September 1791(1791-09-22)  
Newington Butts, Surrey, England and you study Physics and Chemistry and you are known fore Faraday's law of induction Electrochemistry Faraday effect Faraday cage Faraday constant Faraday cup Faraday's laws of electrolysis Faraday paradox Faraday rotator Faraday-efficiency effect Faraday wave Faraday wheel  
Lines of force!

MICHEL FAREDAY: holly F#K you are really from the future. But what happens if you create a PARADOX???

SATOSHI: what the hell is a Paradox?????????

MICHEL FAREDAY: it is where you create a new future from going back in time and changing the future.

SATOSHI: well I don't know.

MICHEL FARADAY: come on lets go to my Lab.

About 15 minuets past the two are out side MICHEL FARADAYS laboratory.

MICHEL FARADAY was out side of his lab knocking on the door.

MICHEL FARADAY: hello is any one there!

Some one answered back

????: yes who is this?

MICHEL FARADAY: it is me Michel Faraday.

????: I am going now come in.

They walk in and no one was in the room.

It was a small room for a Physicist. Three sides of the room where filled up with sellfs full of books, and on the other side of the room was a table full of books with a lamp and other crazy things they are around the Table talking.

MICHEL FARADAY: so Satoshi what time did you say you are from? He asked wile he was fiddling around with a note book.

SATOSHI: I am from 2013 why is that? He questioned.

MICHEL FARADAY: because that is the first thing some one might ask when they meet some one from the future! He said sarcastically

SATOSHI: so you have never seen me before?

MICHEL FARADAY: yes I have met you once before but I guess I just slipped my mind NO I haven't.

SATOSHI: ok ok sorry what are you doing with that book?

MICHEL FARADAY: this is my note book what tells me every thing I need to know about my life and every thing what is going to happen in it.

SATOSHI: oh dose it say any thing about me???

MICHEL FARADAY: how did you go back in time did they build a time machine?

SATOSHI: no they haven't yet

MICHEL is looking through his note book and Freaks out

SATOSHI: what is wrong!?

MICHEL FARADAY: what is what is wrong is is that in my book you aren't in it that is amazing! He says like it is the end of the world.

SATOSHI: Im im im sorry is don't see how me not being in you sodden book is So amazing!?!?!?!?!?

MICHEL FARADAY: it is amazing because the reason your not in the book is that you never were meant to come and see me that means we are changing the future.

SATOSHI: no because in the future I come to the past!?!?!?!?

MICHEL FARADAY: no because you said that in the future you know me and I some how found a way to go to the future, so that means that you would of told me now that I need to come and see you In the future what probably inspires me to make some kind of time machine so I could meet you in the future what I obviously did and will do because you said you know me, and your not in my book so that mean that we are changing the future!

SATOSHI: but that happens in the future so obviously what I am saying to you did happen so we are not changing the future.

MICHEL FARADAY: we are but we are not!?!

SATOSHI: hold on what do you mean?

MICHEL FARADAY: hear in my note book it says that on 25 August 1867 I will build a time Machine and travel to 1990.

SATOSHI: no no that is the every one in the future thinks you die.

MICHEL FARADAY: obviously I find a way to get back so I do die here.

SATOSHI: no because you dye in 20012.

MICHEL FARADAY: you said that you know me from the future why didn't you ask me all these Questions then.

SATOSHI: because I only found out about that you living in the past about a week ago by your great great great great grandson Anthony Faraday.

MICHEL FARADAY: it happened in the future that means it would of have to have happened in the past so what we are doing now is just what has already happened.

SATOSHI: what makes you think that your book is correct.

MICHEL FARADAY: because in the book it says some of the thing you said what in the future I become famous for and half of the things you said I haven't done yet and you say it happened and the book says it happens so if that inset proof what is.

SATOSHI: so if your book is right does that mean that what is happing now was never meant to happen and never happened.

MICHEL FARADAY: I don't know yet.

SATOSHI: what do you mean YET

MICHEL FARADAY: you said that you didn't come back from a time machine the only possible way to come back in time is a worm hole

SATOSHI: how did you know that.

MICHEL FARADAY: there are side effects with going through a worm hole.

SATOSHI: what SIDE EFFECTS!!!!!

MICHEL FARADAY: ar ar did you go in the worm hole by your self?

SATOSHI: no there was some one else with me.

MICHEL FARADAY: based on my research you will be moving on soon!

SATOSHI: moving on where.

MICHEL FARADAY: not where BUT WHEN!

SATOSHI: hold on………WHAT!?!?!?

MICHEL FARADAY: you will be time skipping fore now on.

SATOSHI: what so I am going to be skipping though time again.

MICHEL FARADAY: yes and you will be going back and forth to the past present and future.

SATOSHI: you got to be shitting me!

MICHEL FARADAY: no I'm not.

SATOSHI: cant we tell some one about this.

MICHEL FARADAY: have you ever herd anything about some someone who was from the future.

SATOSHI: no.

MICHEL FARADAY: that means it never and cant happen.

SATOSHI: how do you know all of this.

MICHEL FARADAY: I spent all my life… 53 years I have spent researching on space time and worm holes.

SATOSHI:I see.

The hole of England starts to light up slowly with a bright blue light! But MICHEL FARADAY and Satoshi don't notes it.

MICHEL FARADAY: you could be moving on to a different time soon.

SATOSHI: who gave you the note book and how dos it know every thing.

MICHEL FARADAY: um some from the past gave it to me his name w…. was….w….wa………..waa……d…………………………………….

The light brightens up the room and starts to make a loud sound.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr r r r r r……………………..

MICHEL FARADAY was looking around the room where Satoshi was and realized that he had disappeared right in front of him, and then some one came out from behind the book shelf and turned out to be DARK!!!!!!

DARK: did you tell him??

MICHEL FARADAY: no I didn't.

DARK: he went to fast.

MICHEL FARADAY: yes but some thing tells me he will be back!

DARK: what makes you say that.

MICHEL FARADAY: he didn't tell me all I needed to know.

DARK: what do you mean.

MICHEL FARADAY: he didn't tell me how I will make a time machine.

DARK: in the book who dos it say makes the time machine.

MICHEL FARADAY: it says I do.

DARK: are you going to tell him who gave you the note book.

MICHEL FARADAY: why did you give it to me?!?!

DARK: I gave it to you because it is the only way to make shore that you don't change the future.

MICHEL FARADAY: haven't I all ready changed the future!!

DARK: no what just happened is what is meant to happen.

MICHEL FARADAY: ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

With the end of the story only 3 chapters left the Next Chapter will be closing into the end of the story.

It will be about why Daisuke needs to save Mio Hio.

And what happens when he get back to the real time Before him and Riku was sent to the past……………………………………….

My number one fan JaysonTheGreat can you tell me what I need to explain more in my story because I need to do a check list on what I need to explain???

THANK YOU GUY FOR REEDING


	12. Chapter 12

HAY GUYS

Jameson hear I am so sorry I am taking my time with the next chap

To make up this delay I will fit the next 3 chapters in to one long one so I am afraid that I might take a bit of time to do it but I will endever to finish it in about a month

I am so sorry about this delay

JaysonTheGreat do not worry it will be a woth it ending


	13. Chapter 13

THE BIGINING OF THE END PART 3

THIS IS A QUICK CHAP IN BETWEAN CHAPTER 2-6 WHEN RIKU WHEN DAISUKE WHERE ON THERE DATE

Daisuke and Riku where on there first date sitting around a table waiting for there meals having an old chit chat.

Daisuke: hay do you know how Mio Hio died.

Riku: no Daisuke I don't but you do don't you

Daisuke: what makes you say that sweaty

Riku: you have never called me sweaty before it is so cute…… hold on you did once

Daisuke: what so you mean I never called you that.

Riku: don't you remember the day of the nature hike when you asked about the pendants Mio Hio gave me!

Daisuke: no what about it

Riku: after you went of for your morning walk you strangely appeared 3 minuets later taller and you where acting strange.

Daisuke: I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about angel

Riku: you where even had different clothes on you had the exact clothes you have on now.

Daisuke: I don't remember that

.....................................................................................

………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………….

----------------------TO BE CONTINUED-----------------------

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE


	14. the start of the past

HI GUYS ITS ME JAMESON MALLARD AGAIN BUT I AM SORRY TO SAY BUT THE LAST CHAP OF MY STORRY WILL HAVE TO BE POST PONED BECAUSE I WAS HALF WAY DONE AND MY PC CRASHED AND I LOST THE DOC SO I WILL HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH

BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS BY ADDING NEW LITTLE CHAPTERS HEAR AND THERE EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PARST SO YOU GUYS CAN UNDERSTAND THE caricatures PAST AND THING LIKE THAT THISS CHAP WILL BE OF DARKS PAST

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THISS CHAP WILL EXPLAIN THE PAST OF RISA

Dare Diary

Hello my name is Risa Harader I just finished my last Diary so mum got me a new one for my birth day it was yesterday I got heeps of good stuff watches money some gold fish (I think my sister wants them more than I do SHE can have them because I was just going to eat them any way)

Today is January 3ed 2003

I have just got to my new high school (it is really cool because I maid a lot of friends but it was not cool when that Daisuke kid totally balled me over today)

Riku thinks that he might like me but I don't think he is my type

Riku does not understand that I want a tall guy some one who really stands out

January 4th 2003

I am paired up with that Daisuke guy in swimming he looks cute in his Speedo but he is to clumsy the guy almost got him self killed because he slipped in the pool with all his clothes thank god he did not have his phone on him I wonder if he has a phone

Got home today and my dad and mum have leafed a note saying that they have lefet over seas and that mr Tabotchi will have to take care of us (who the hell is that guy I don't know him but in the note it says that he is an old family friend)

Tried to get to sleep but I couldn't so I stayed up and played with my taro cards

The cards said that one day I will meet my perfect guy but it will not work out (I wonder how long I will have to whate)

January 5th 2003

That Daisuke guy was caught going through the student profiles roam has it that he was looking up stuff about me but the hed master will not say the truth

I say the guy is crazy if he likes me

THE END SORRY

NEXT TIME ON OUR SHORT CHAP IT WILL EXPLAIN MORE ABOUT RIKUS PAST

TILL NEXT TIME


	15. in i result of what you see hear part12

CHAPER 10 In the result of what you see hear

To readers I would like to dedicate this hole story to my Brother Daniel who unfortunately past away before the ending of my story he never got to read it but I know that I will make you proud.I LOVE YOU DANIEL

THISS CHAPTER WILL FOCES ON THE QUESTION WHAT WILL YOU DO

A: SACRIFICE TRUE LOVE TO SAVE THE EARTH

B: SACRIFICE THE EARTH FOR TRUE LOVE

WHAT WILL YOU DO

For some readers who don't know this but Daisuke has been sent back in time to some how resurrect Mio Hio

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a flashback of some sort but with a twist because Daisuke is now about 20 days and has been sent back to the past so daisuke will know what is going to happen for most of THIS CHAPTER

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is the day of the nature hike it is a lovely day the sun was shining birds where singing and other than the birds all you could hear was the ocean pounding and the lovely orange sand on the beach. Daisuke was going on a erly morning walk to clear his mind of the fact that he was living in the past events of his life he was heading down to the beach for a swim to wash the weak off of him.

Daisuke has bean through I lost in the last weak at the start of it he was separated by dark he got him self a girl friend and he has bean sent back in time.

Little did he know he was about to embark on a journey what he will never forget something what will change his life completely.

As he was walking out of the dorm he herd a set of voices coming from a distance. Daisuke franticly looks around in a effort to pin point where the voices where coming form.

Once he found a out where the voices where coming from, he started to move toward them. Once he got close enough he started to realize the there was 2 different dative voices only recognizing 1 of them to be his girlfriend

Rikus voice. He could not quite recognize the other. It sounded squeaky and high pitch almost like his own voice.

Once he got closer he could hear the conversation with more detail one of the voices said in a high pitch.

: Good idea I might do that 2

There was a pause in the speech

Daisuke walked round a bush to see who it was.

When he realized whom it was he jumped up and almost screamed and hid behind the bush in where he was just behind.

: hay did you see the sky last night.

Daisuke was listing to a conversation he was having with his girlfriend a few day ago, earlier on the day of the nature hike.

He could see himself in plain sight Daisuke was thinking about jumping out and talking to him self and so he could see what would happen.

But for some strange reason he could not move. All he did was just listen to the rest of the conversation with Riku.

Once the past Daisuke finished talking to Riku he (present Daisuke) sees that and soon after Mio Hio jumps out at Riku and starts to talk to her (Riku)

Daisuke did not believe that he was living in the past and that he could see himself talking and replaying things that he was doing in the past and still he could not grasp the fact of all that.

But nothing excelled the fact of the past than the moment he sore Mio Hio

Seeing Mio Hio living and breathing was the Definitive thing that maid Daisuke believe he was in the past.

Daisuke sees Mio Hio giving the Pendent to Riku (the same Pendent that will kill her in the present time)

So Daisuke trys to stop her (Mio Hio) from giving the pendants to Riku

But once again he could not move or say any thing.

So he did what he could and just stood there.

As soon as Mio Hio runs of in her usual jittery way she all way did, Daisuke see that Riku starts to walk off but Daisuke needed to warn Riku about the situation at hand (that Mio Hio will die soon and that the earth needs her to be alive because there is something she can do what no 1 else can well that is what Michel Faraday said)

Daisuke Trys to get up but this time he can so he goes to talk to Riku

Daisuke stops Riku and start to explain what is going to happen but ends u stopping him self from explaining because he got worried that he might change the future.

Riku: what are you doing how did you get there Daisuke

Daisuke: what do you mean??

Riku: you just walked of in to the distance and now you come out from a bush behind me HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT (she said with I scared voice)

Daisuke: hay hay its okay don't worry look show me the pendant that Mio Hio gave you!

Riku: look Daisuke have them just I don't believe in that stuff any way (she said as she was handing Daisuke the pendants to Daisuke)

Daisuke: oh cool thank you sweaty!?!?!

Riku: what do you mean sweaty?

(Daisuke looked at Riku and realized that he is now in the past and not in the present where he is going out with her)

Daisuke: oh I am so sorry I am still asleep at the moment I am really a morning person

Riku: ar it is ok don't worry about it I did not take it the wrong way (she said with a disappointed look in her eye)

--------------------------------- NOTE TO READERS -----------------------------

What ever happens now would of happened in the DNANGEL season one so what ever Daisuke Did ore does it will always end up with the same result

Dose that mean he cant save Mio Hio well keep on reading thank fokes

--------------------------------- END OF NOTE ------------------------------

Daisuke Runs of toward the dorm at the same time Risa was getting out of the dorm as Daisuke runs past Risa he anciently bumps it to her and drops the pendent Daisuke does not realize his mistake and just walks of with out saying sorry for what he did

Risa looks around the ground and sees the pendent

Risa: is this Daisukes. Hay Daisuke you dropped something, I guess he cant hear me

Daisuke goes to the dorm and rushers to his room.

He walks in side his room the room to realize that dark was sitting on his bed.

Dark: hello Daisuke

Daisuke: hello dark what are you doing hear how are you sitting there you are meant to be a part of me!?!?!!

Dark: have you saved Mio Hio yet

Daisuke: yes I have I think I have the pendants now what do we do now?

Dark: cool where are they then we have to get rid of them NOW

Daisuke: I have it hear it is …. Oh shit I think I might have dropped them.

Dark: this is not going to be as easy as I first thought.

Daisuke: what do you mean.

Dark: your job is proving to be a lot harder than Rikus job

Daisuke: so what is her job DARK stop hiding thing from me.

Dark: just like your job she is tying up lose ends.

Daisuke: but how can I do that I am in the past I cant chance what happened.

Dark: I don't know but Michel Faraday Knows

Daisuke: Who is this Michel Faraday guy any ways.

Dark: he is the guy who knows what the hell is happing to us.

Daisuke: I thought you knew what is happing to us.

Dark I only know what is going on with you me and Riku I do not know what is happing to the rest of the earth.

Daisuke: where is this Michel guy any way.

Dark: I don't know where he is Daisuke.

Daisuke: well Fucking good help you are.

Dark: Faraday is not important at the moment.

Daisuke: than what is

Dark: saving Mio Hio

Daisuke: ok then we go find Michel then you are going to tell me what is going on

Dark: LOOK (dark points out the window pointing at Past Daisuke going of to the nature hike with Riku Risa and Takashi) you need to go now you must follow them and see what you can find out I got a feeling that this might give us some answers that we need

Daisuke: ok I am taking your word for this one….he says as he runs out of the room.

Daisuke goes into spykid mode and follows Past Daisuke and the rest of them in to the woods

About 5 minuets later

Daisuke see Takashi leaving the group and Daisuke start to remember that Takashi leaves the group for some strange reason probably to spy on Mio Hio but Daisuke was not to shore so he followed Takashi.

About 10 minuets later

Daisukes stalking Bisness come to a halt when Daisuke notices that Takashi brought him to a beach.

Takashi appeared to be waiting for someone because there was no one else on the beach.

At this point in time Daisuke was thinking that Takashi was waiting for Mio Hio.

Just as he thought Mio Hio comes around the bend jumping and acting very strange well not really for Mio Hio she dos not hesitate before just diving into the ocean.

Takashi sees Mio Hio swimming but she just stands there bored it didn't take long before Daisuke realized that Takashi was waiting fore someone else.

A voice out of no where: hello Takashi I am so sorry I am late I was called by my boss it took me I bit so say good bye to him sorry.

The voice belonged to Satoshi.

Satoshi: sorry I am late

Takashi: ok lets don't wait lets cut to the case why did you call me why do you want me hear what do you want from me?

Satoshi: you like Mio Hio don't you?

Takashi: yes but what the hell dose this has to do with any of this

Satoshi: because she is going to Die!!!!

Takashi: how could you ever know that what makes you think that.

Satoshi: because I am form the Future!!

Takashi: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!?!?!?!?!???!?!!!

Satoshi: you wont understand Michel Faraday is working on a way for me to go back to my time

Takashi: ok explain why you don't age why are you the same age than?

Satoshi: because I am skipping through time every now and then. I might go to the past and I might go to the Future or the present well my present not yours it is all random I could disappear now and go to a different point in time I don't know but all only know that I age 400 time slower than every one else.

Takashi: prove it!!!

Satoshi: how many times have I lied to you!?!?!?!

Takashi: never But how is Michel faraday??

Satoshi: Michel faraday is the only person who can help us look the one girl you really love is going to die and you the only one how can help.

Daisuke jumps out of the bush he was hiding behind revealing to the guys that he is there.

Takashi: hello Daisuke why did you fallow me hear. Hold on you left the Twins by them self's on the Nature hike.

Daisuke: no I am with them but I am also hear I am form the future like Satoshi: are you from the same Future?

Daisuke: no I am from 23 day into the future but Satoshi I am not shore about involving some one from the past.

Satoshi: look Daisuke but I don't know how you what side you are on but we need to save Mio Hio and we need Takashis Help to do so.

Takashi: why me why not some one else

Satoshi: Because Faraday said we need you to help us

Daisuke: where is this Faraday Guy I need to talk to him.

Satoshi: there are more important thing for us to do than to find Faraday you can find faraday later you me and Takashi have an eon to run are you in or are you out guys.

Daisuke: I will only if you take me to faraday.

Satoshi: deal!!

Takashi: ok I am in what do I have to do to save Mio Hio?

Satoshi: well you are going to have to die Takashi.

Takashi: what I am not going through with this is madcap

Satoshi: you will but you don't believe it yet

Takashi: I am not dieing I am only 13 I have my hole life a head of me

Satoshi: hay don't beat your self up I am going to die as well!!

Daisuke: just swell am I going to die as well?

Satoshi: no Daisuke you will not die well not yet.

Daisuke: can you tell me where you are getting your orders from cornel Kerts?

Satoshi: I thought I already told you Michel Faraday!!

Takashi: well you tell Michel Faraday that I am not willing to die yet ok

He say as he run of into the distance.

Daisuke: what the hell grate now time is running out.

Satoshi: don't worry it all is going to play out the way it is meant to!

Daisuke: where is this Michel Faraday guy take me to him right now before you die right now!

Satoshi: ok meet me hear in half an hours time ok go back to the dorms there is something what you need to do first!

Daisuke: what is it I need to do

Satoshi walks of into the distance leaving Daisuke standing there by him self.

Daisuke: why dose there have to be so mysteries surrounding that guy(Daisuke said as he walked back into the direction in witch where the dorms are located form the beach)

-------------------------------10 minuets later---------------------------------------

Daisuke goes into his room to find dark perched there waiting fore his arrival.

Dark: hello Daisuke you took your time

Daisuke: why are you hear you are meant to be stuck inside the black wings.

Dark: well I am from the future the time I am from is fore 2013!

Daisuke: yes just like Satoshi!

Dark: yes me and Krad where fighting right next to a worm hole and for some strange reason we got sucked into it what effetely shifted us though time, it all seamed random back than but now I know why we I mean all of us ended up in this time period.

Daisuke: why is that Dark????

Dark: because we need to save Mio Hio!

Daisuke: ok but if we succeed in doing so does that mean that we will change the future?

Dark: well maybe I am not a Physicist but I think it will.

Daisuke: well Satoshi and I are going to see Michel Faraday because apparently he has all the details about what we have to do exactly.

Dark: when are you guys going?

Daisuke: now

Dark: well I am coming.

Daisuke: will lets go!?!?!?!

------------------------------------About 20 minuets later-----------------------------

Once arrival at the beach Dark and Daisuke meet up with Satoshi

And they waste no time and head of into the forest in the hop of finding out where.

-----------------------------------About 10 minuets later-----------------------------

On there walk trough the forest Daisuke asked the obvious Question

Daisuke: how the hell does this faraday guy know every thing about all this time travel and why we need to save Mio Hio because it is all random to me!?

Satoshi: because Daisuke of his filed of study and he apparently knows what is meant to happen you can ask him when we get there!

Daisuke: so where about is his place any way.

Satoshi: well I am not takeing you all the way

Voice: DAISUKE RIKU!!!!!!!!!!! (the voice sounded like Risas voice)

This put a chill down Daisukes back

Dark: then how will we know how to get there!!! (Dark hell and all the birds fly out of the forest.

Satoshi: who the hell said you could come!!

Dark: we are all in this together! We all want the same thing and that is to save Mio Hio.

Daisuke: well this is not right because I just want to go back to my time and see miss Riku.

Satoshi: look Daisuke if we don't save Mio Hio we will all die!

Dark: he has a good point you know.

Daisuke: no we don't save Mio Hio because the time I am from I don't know about you but we are still alive and Mio Hio is Ded!!!!!1

Satoshi: well that is debatable well I guess the answer is shrouded mystery.

Dark gets pist of and throws Satoshi strait in to a big mountain.

The impacted makes a big crack what goes all the way up the side of the mountain (this is what makes the ground unstable under neigh Rikus feet and she falls down the mountain side and Daisuke just right in after her)

Daisuke: Dark leave him alone he is the only one who can take uss to Michel Faraday guy

Satoshi slowly gets un on his feet

Dark: what the fuck is that you falling down the mountain.

Daisuke: OH MY GOD IT IS FUCK I AM GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark: no you wont you are alive now so you will not die.

Daisuke: Dark look man if you don't save them I will die look don't do it.

Dark: man we are hear to….

Daisuke: look this thing is like 8 stories high I am not going to survive the fall please save me and Riku.

Dark: ok I will save you.

Dark uses his magic to soften there landing and effectively saving there lives but he put more power into Daisuke and makes Riku land on her feet and springs her ankle and Daisuke lands on top of her (sexy yes I know)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

note to readers

this is a cool revelation I wanted to make because I think it was really cool in deed to go with the fact that you can change the future and it indicates that that the guys form the future have all ways bean there. But just because they think they cant change the future does not mean that Michael Faraday has different plans

End of note

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark: now Satoshi how are we going to find Michel faraday if you are not going to lead us there.

Daisuke: Guys brake it up man.

Dark: Daisuke he is the only the only on why knows where he is so shut and let me go out some answers form him.

Satoshi: look Dark he is not home at the moment.

Dark: than where is he that

Michel faraday: hello dark I am right hear (said faraday who just appeared out of no where).

Satoshi: hello

Faraday: hello guys good to see you.

Daisuke: how do know every thing man tell me

Faraday: I am quite awhere that you guys have a lot of questions to direct to me but lets get to it.

Daisuke: what the hell do we have to do to save Mio Hio from certain death.

Faraday: you have to get the pendants off of you future girlfriend Riku

Daisuke: I tried but I lost them what happened faraday.

Faraday: Risa found it when you bumped into her this morning and she gave them to Riku who has them now.

Daisuke: what do I do after I get the pendants off of her.

Faraday: you do know if you do this you will never be with miss Riku.

Daisuke: is there another way around it!

Faraday: yes but there are a some complications.

With out thinking about what faraday just said Daisuke blindly asked what he had to do.

Faraday: you will have to change her into a physical live thing so when dies we can resurrect her.

Daisuke: how do I change her?

Faraday: you will have to make Takashi kill him self!

Daisuke: we tried to convinced him to do that but he did not like the idea.

Faraday: well you are just going to have to convince him.

Daisuke: but Mr. Faraday how do we do that.

Faraday: well you Satoshi will have to get some video footage of Mio Hios death that will convince him to join you guys!

Daisuke: how do you know all of this.

Faraday: I know what you are thinking of doing Daisuke but you will regret it for the rest of your life.

Daisuke: trust me Faraday if you knew what I am thinking you would not want to know me (what is Daisuke saying does he have his own secret agenda)

Daisuke: stop trying to change the subject and tell me How you know all of this.

Faraday: why is that so important any way I got to get going so ask me the one Question what does mater!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: why do we have to save mio hio!

TO BE CONTINUED…………………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GOOOOOOOOOOOOD NEWS ONLY ONE MOR CHAPTER TO GO

Sorry I did say this was the last chap but I split it in 2 chapter

it would be to long

people would flick to the last page and know the ending

I just wanted to update

Don't worry the ending will all be looped up and it will be a very shocking ending for all you readers who have said I was going no where with this story you where wrong.

HINT YOU HAVE SEEN THE ENDING IN THE TV SERIES

PLEASE REVIVE OR SEND AN EMAIL OK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. the shoking ending!

CHAPTER 11 in a result in what you see hear part 2

THE SHOCKING ENDING

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys and welcome to my last chapter to the series and I hop you in joy this chapter because it has taken me a long time to finish this and get it just right

This chapter is the long awaited flash back chapter of Michael faraday and it will explain every thing.

It will also have a lot of twists and turns in it and it will have a lot of shocking revelations

So sit back grab a cold one and read it knowing a lot of hard work went into it I hope you in joy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back= 10 minuends ago

Daisuke ran as fast as he could almost like some one was chancing some one.

Running to a beach not to far from the fountain he was holding some thing in his grasps.

He got to the beach put the case under neath a bush trying to hide it for later.

WHAT IS IN THE CASE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

---------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

About 2 years ago Daisuke was trying to get a job he managed to get an interview with the boss of a telemarketing joint.

He arrived just on time the boss was waiting for him behind a desk full of note pads.

Daisuke: hello Mr……… (poor Daisuke forgot the bosses name)

Boss: then name is Michael Faraday!!!!

Daisuke: well can you tell me what this job is about?

Faraday: I don't think you understood me when we spoke on the phone.

Daisuke: what do you mean what are you saying?

Faraday: I have done a great deal of things to get you to see me.

Daisuke: I am sorry I don't understand why you would do that.

Faraday: I came to see you because I am dieing I am going to die Daisuke.

Daisuke: I am sorry I think you got me wrong.

Faraday: I know you are confused and all but I want to show you something (he says as he walks to the window and Daisuke follows him)

Faraday: now look at DAT view!!! Daisuke do you know how high we are up.

Daisuke: about 8 story's high sir

Faraday: do you know that you are the reason I am going to die!!!!!!!

Daisuke: SAY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Faraday: its ok because you are not going to kill me.

Daisuke hold on I don't understand!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

BEFOR DAISUKE COULD SAY ANNY MORE FARRADAY SPEAR TAKELS DAISUKE OUT OF THE WINDOW IN AN ATEMPT TO KILL HIM

DAISUKE GOES STRATE THROUGH THE WINDOW AND SMAKS STRATE ON THE ON THE GROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------NOTE TO READERS-------------------------------

Does this mean that Daisuke knows who Michael Faraday is in the present

Maybe or not you guys are just going to have to wait

----------------------------------end of note-------------------------------

NOW

Daisuke: why do we have to save Mio Hio?

Faraday: because she know where there is a magic stone.

Daisuke: so hang on this is all about a magic stone what the fuck does it do?

Faraday: ummm arrrr umm it makes us all immortal.

Daisuke: now why would we need that.

Faraday: because it is what we are meant to do!

(I hope he dos not remember that day 2 years ago he cant because he lost his memo didn't he Michael faraday said to him self )

10 Minuets Later

Dark, Daisuke and are hiding from the rain underneath a big tree talking about what faraday just told them

Dark: oh my god I did not know that is why we had to save Mio Hio I never knew we where doing this to save our self's!!!!

Satoshi: cool so we know why we need to but how do we.

Daisuke: Michel faraday said that you must get some video footage of her death so we can prove it to Takashi.

Satoshi: ok I see (he said as he disappeared)

Daisuke: what hay dark what do you know about this faraday dude any way I feel that I have met him before!??!?!

Dark: well I don't know him to much I met him once he came to me and said that he needed my help fore some thing but I don't remember what for

because It was about 380 years ago.

Daisuke: I don't know why but I have a strange feeling that I have met him before.

Dark: well maybe you are seeing my memos.

Daisuke: no I have had this feeling since his name was mentioned and every time I think about it my head starts to pound (Daisuke says as he rubs the back of his head but he feels some thing like I scare)

Dark: what's the mater Daisuke?

Daisuke: look Dark at this scare on the back of my head I have the scare but I don't remember getting it.

Dark: I see what you are talking about man

(than it hit Daisuke and he remembered something)

----------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------

Daisuke is on the flow looking around in a bluer he was feeling sharp pain in his back it felt like he was dead but he knew he was alive he could not move and when he tried to, some thing forced him back down on the flow.

He was looking around the place trying to see if any one was around to help him there was about 17 people making a crowd around him all he could hear was voices.

"Whisper whisper muter muter"

"Oh my god he did you see that"

"Yes he just fell is he alive"

"Some one help him"

Daisuke tried to yell for help but the words just would not come out all he could do was sit there and wait.

He looked up at the building in which he fell from he noticed the broken window of the room form where he fell from and some one looking down at him from the room It was Michael Faraday but he walked out of view.

From where he was it looked so high up Daisukes knew he should be dead and he was so shook up he could not believe it.

He was about to tri to yell for help but than he noticed that I young girl about his age running up to him.

The girl he would fall in love with in a few shot years(and yes it is Riku)

She came up to him and looked at him to see what happened to him.

Riku: someone call 911 now !!!!!!

Daisuke was trying to ask her who she was but he was is such pain all he cold do was yell and yell.

Riku: its ok I am hear to help ok 911 is coming now so don't you worry

About 10 minutes later

911 final came to help daisuke

They took no time to waist and they rushed him to the hospital

AND IT ALL WENT BLACK

Daisuke lost memory of this moment until now!!!!!!!

NOW !!!!!!!!!

All this hit Daisuke like a train but he could only remember that part of the flash back but not the one at the start.

Daisuke was about to tell dark about this but Satoshi appeared.

Satoshi: I am back

Daisuke: did you get it?

Satoshi: yes I did lets head back to camp

Daisuke: ok than.

Dark: ok Satoshi

Satoshi: ok but we must be quiet because we might run into Daisuke Riku and Risa walking back as well.

THEY ALL WALK OF IN TO THE DISTANCE.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ABOUT 5 minutes later

They run into Takashi crying and moping on a long making a hell of a lot of racket.

Dark: Takashi what are you doing sobbing out hear all I lone

Takashi: what are you doing hear dark???

Satoshi: hello we have something for you to watch

Takashi: what is it?

Satoshi: it shows you how Mio Hio Dies!!!

Takashi: its ok I will join you guys to save Mio Hio

Dark: what you are joining us than why did Michael Faraday say we needed to tape it if you where going to join us any way.

Daisuke: maybe he does not know what is going on maybe he is playing us I don't trust him.

Daisuke: are you shore you want to do this??!?!??!?!  
Takashi: yes I am what ever I need to do to save the girl I love o will do it

Mean wile with Riku

Riku was walking around the barn what was owned by Satoshis grate gate gate grand dad in a time line where he was a young boy when she heard I loud noise

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She just disappeared and she found her self surrounded by Satoshi and Daisuke in front of the fountain where they disappeared in time the day of Daisukes and Rikus first date.

Satoshi: welcome back!!!!

Riku looks at Daisukes and he runs up to her and give her the biggest hug

Daisuke: I missed you so much Riku

Riku: I cant believe it I missed you to, Michael faraday said that we would never see each other again.

Satoshi: I am so sorry to burst you bubble but we need to find Mio Hio.

--------------------------Flash back----------------------------

About 5 years ago

Riku and Risa where sitting at the table with there mum and dad

Dad: hi kids there is some thing your mum and me need to talk to you about!?!?

Risa: are we moving again?!?!?!?!?!

Riku: no stupid there braking!!!

Mum: yes kids we are but just because your mum and dad are braking up doesn't mean that we don't still love each other.

Risa: than why are you braking up.

Mum: just because 2 people love each other does not mean they are meant to be together!!

Risa: but what if you are meant to be together.

Mum; but where not!!!!!

Risa: but how do you know

Mum: one day you are going to know what I am talking about.

This up set Risa and she runs out of the house.

She runs strait past a man in a black suite (a bit like the one in MEN IN BLACK)

She was about to run across the road but Mr. men in black stops her by yelling her name!!!

RISA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Risa turns around to see who it was.

Risa: hello who are you Mr.?????

MEN IN BLACK: my name is Michael Faraday I saved your life you where just about to be run over by a bus.

--------------------------------------end of flash back-------------------------------

Takashi: I am ready!!!!

Satoshi: you know you are going to have to die!?!?!?

Takashi: how long do I have MAN!!!?!?!?

Satoshi: 8 days!!!

Takashi: you said you had to die to didn't you.

Daisuke: look guys why do you guys find it so easy to believe what Michael Faraday says!!!

Satoshi: its never bean easy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takashi: why do you find it so hard.

Daisuke: because it is quite hard to believe that one guy knows every thing it is just not possible.

Satoshi: 4 days ago if some on said that you would be sent back in time you would of said that is crazy but hear we are!!!!!

Daisuke: maybe we are hear because of some thing different something………….. more!!!!

Satoshi: what we have Michaels word and that is all we got so I think we should trust him.

Takashi: look Daisuke I think that Satoshi is right.

Daisuke: look you don't even know there right guys look Takashi do you really want to die in vain you have no I dear what you are doing is going to work!!!

Takashi; I think it is right and it feels so right.

Satoshi: do you have proof that Michael faraday is wrong and is making this all up!?!?!?

(Daisuke thought about telling them about his memo but he thought about it again and he new that they will get suspicious and find out what he was planning to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Daisuke: sorry I don't

Dark: now that is over lets get some sleep……………………….

-------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------

It is the night before the Birth of young Satoshi and we find our very own Michael faraday knocking on the door of a very big house.

Faraday: hello is any one there ???

Some one came to the door a old woman dressed in black it was Satoshis grand mother.

GRAND MA: hello who are you and what are you doing waking me up at this hour of the night!!!!!!!!

Faraday: my name is Michael I am hear to tell you that when Emily gives birth to your grand son you MUST NOT GIVE HIM UP FOR ADOPTION!!!!!!!!!

Samantha: why would I do that any way Emily is not even pregnant.

Faraday runs of and gets in to his car.

-------------------------------NOTE TO READERS--------------------------------

This is an elaboration of the flash back of what you guys have read on the bringing of the end part 2

---------------------------------END OF NOTE-------------------------------------

The next night we find Michael waiting in his car in front of the house what Emily lives in.

He could hear loud voices coming from the house at the same time he see Emily come running out of the house Faraday stars up the car.

Samantha: get back.

Faraday drives out the front of the house and purposely runs over por Emily trying to kill her.

(is faraday the bad guy or was he doing the right thing, when you think about it he did because if he never ran over Emily, Satoshi would never of bean born so early and he would never of bean put up for adoption)

Faraday strait away called 911 for hellp

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

7 days later

Wake up Daisuke

Daisuke: what is it ????

Takashi: I have only 12 hours left of my life and I want spend it with u.

Daisuke: why me why not Mio Hio.

Takashi: because faraday said I couldn't or I will change what is about to happen.

Daisuke: don't you think we where sent back in time to change the future.

Takashi: what I am still in my present.

Daisuke: look man I am not going to be apart of this ok I am going so good luck with dieing!!

Takashi: what Daisuke.

Daisuke: tell Satoshi good luck from me and I will see u in another life brother (yes it is a catch line form lost GUYS TUNE IN FOR SEASON 6 NEXT YEAR ON 7 HD!!!!!!!!!!)

DAISUKE GETS UP AND RUNS OF IN A REALY PISST OF MOOD!!!!!

Daisuke goes to find past Riku

-----------------------------------Note to readers-----------------------------------

Oh my god has Daisuke lost his mind is he right or is he wrong!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke finds past Riku sitting out the front of her dorm.

Daisuke runs up to her and to Rikus surprise she was not expecting Daisuke.

Daisuke: hello my love.

Riku: whats up Daisukes you seam very happy.

Daisuke: well it inset every day that you can be in love is it.

Riku: yes it inset but we have only bean going out for a day now.

Daisuke: yes but I don't ever want you to think I don't love you I love you with all my heart and I will do any thing to make you happy.

Riku: I did not think you liked me this much it is good to know.

Daisuke: and we must never take this for gartered.

DAISUKE WAS ABOUT OT SAY SOME THING BUT THE SKY LIT UP AND DAISUKE DISERPEARED!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------NOTE TO READERS-----------------------------------

Guys I hope you are enjoying this grand finale of my story it is now coming to the home stretch

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke opens his eyes to find him Riku and Satoshi at the fountain in the park.

Satoshi: welcome back

Daisuke relizers that he was next to Riku he runs up to her and gives her a big hug.

Daisuke: I missed you so much

Riku: I cant believe it I missed you to, Michael faraday said that we would never see each other again.

Satoshi: I am so sorry to burst you bubble but we need to find Mio Hio.

Daisuke: where is she.

Riku: ok Daisuke can I talk you buy yourself?

Daisuke: yes ok than.

Satoshi: guys don't be to long we are running out of time.

Daisuke: shut up we will take as much time as we want ok nothing is going to happen.

10 minuets later

Riku: did Michael Faraday tell you if we don't save Mio Hio we would not be together!??!?

Daisuke: you do know that what I am about to do is because I love.

Riku: what are you about to do??

Daisuke: never mind but you do know I love you don't you.

Riku: yes I do and I love you 2 and I want to always be with you.

Daisuke: and we will be together forever.

Riku: so you are going to help save Mio Hio.

Daisuke: look Mio Hio is already Dead and to me she lived her life.

Riku: what do you mean?

Daisuke: if fate needed Mio Hio In the first place why did she have to die the first time it does not seam right that we where sent back in time to save her, don't you think we where sent back because of something more part of fates bigger plan.

Riku: what are you going on about ??

Daisuke: don't you remember that day 2 years a go.

Riku: witch one.

Daisuke: the day you called 911 because I fell out of an 8 story building.

---------------------------------FLASH BACK!!!----------------------------------

Riku just finished a day of school and as she usually did she when to the bike rack to get her bike but to her surprise her bike was stolen. So she had to walk home.

About 10 minuets later

Riku finds her self out the front of a 30 story building she stopped to enjoy the sight she had never seen something this big before.

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Out goes a person from the 8 story and smacks state on the ground.

Riku goes to see if the person is ok (she did not know that it was Daisuke)

Riku: hello are you all right, some one call 911

Just after Daisuke get rushed away Guess who come to talk to Riku………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

OH TOTAL SHOCKER IT IS Michael Faraday

Faraday: hello my name is Michael Faraday and I pushed that young boy out of that building!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku: why are you telling me this?

Faraday: I don't know I guess I am just scared that I am going to die I think I am doing bad things.

Riku: why are you Dieing.

Faraday: well I am not going to die because I killed my only threat Daisukes dead now.

Riku: who is Daisuke

Faraday: the same guy you called 911 for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku: yes I remember.

Daisuke: ok I got to go ok now you go ok you go find Satoshi.

Daisuke runs of to the same beach where I hid a case at the start of the chapter.

He finds the case and opens it to find a Gun yes a gun in the case

He grabs the gun and runs to catch up with Riku.

10 minuets later

They rock up at the fountain and thy find Satoshi in front of Mio Hios coffin doing some Magi.

Daisuke: Hay Satoshi!!!!

Satoshi: hi guys what took you so long you are just in time to save Mio Hio.

(Daisuke is Questioning why they should save Mio Hio)

DAISUKE PULLS THE GUN ON SATOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi: what hay hay calm down man!!!!

Riku: what are you doing Daisuke????

Daisuke: I am saving our future

Satoshi: look man I don't know what you think you are doing but don't you understand that our future is going to end if we don't do this.

Riku: I am sorry have you thought about this.

Daisuke: yes I have sweat heart I have.

Satoshi: hay if you do this you will change the future!

Daisuke: look there is 1 thing I have found in my time going trough time travel is that you cant change the future! YOUR MAN Michael Faraday SAID THAT HIM SELLF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku: you know if you are wrong we will all die!!!!

Satoshi: but Faraday said to save her!

Daisuke: oh sorry I forgot about what Faraday said what the hell did faraday know any way!!!

Riku: look I trust you if you are shore about this get it over with and just kill him

Daisuke: ok!!!

Satoshi no don't kill me we wont be able to save her.

Daisuke: you said that Faraday said that you had to die.

Satoshi: yes but!?!?

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku: what Oh My Go You Are Right!!!  
Daisuke: I told you my angel I was right!!

Riku: how did you know.

Daisuke: because I have bean to the future 20 years from now and every one is still alive and we are still together and when Michael Faraday said you cant change the future than from than on I knew I was meant to do this.

Satoshi slowly starts spilling out blood and stain the ground

Daisuke: he had it coming to him he tried to kill him self but I stopped him it was the day before our first date.

Michael Faraday just appears out of no where.

Faraday: you are right about all of this

Daisuke pulls the gun on Faraday

Daisuke: good bye faraday!!!

Faraday: no no wait I need to explain!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: ok I will let you explain but I am still going to kill you.

Faraday: I know you are and I am fine with that I just think you need to know I few things!

Daisuke: why did you try to kill me!!

Faraday: look like I said that day I new you where going to kill me.

----------------------------------------recap------------------------------------------

---------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

About 2 years ago Daisuke was trying to get a job he managed to get an interview with the boss of a telemarketing joint.

He arrived just on time the boss was waiting for him behind a desk full of note pads.

Daisuke: hello Mr……… (poor Daisuke forgot the bosses name)

Boss: then name is Michael Faraday!!!!

Daisuke: well can you tell me what this job is about?

Faraday: I don't think you understood me when we spoke on the phone.

Daisuke: what do you mean what are you saying?

Faraday: I have done a great deal of things to get you to see me.

Daisuke: I am sorry I don't understand why you would do that.

Faraday: I came to see you because I am dieing I am going to die Daisuke.

Daisuke: I am sorry I think you got me wrong.

Faraday: I know you are confused and all but I want to show you something (he says as he walks to the window and Daisuke follows him)

Faraday: now look at DAT view!!! Daisuke do you know how high we are up.

Daisuke: about 8 story's high sir

Faraday: do you know that you are the reason I am going to die!!!!!!!

Daisuke: SAY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Faraday: its ok because you are not going to kill me.

Daisuke hold on I don't understand!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

BEFOR DAISUKE COULD SAY ANNY MORE FARRADAY SPEAR TAKELS DAISUKE OUT OF THE WINDOW IN AN ATEMPT TO KILL HIM

DAISUKE GOES STRATE THROUGH THE WINDOW AND SMAKS STRATE ON THE ON THE GROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of recap------------------------------------------

Faraday: I new you where going to kill me so I indentured a time portal and traveled to the future well the present to you but to me the Future because I am from 1876, so I went to the future to kill you to prevent this from happening.

But once I found out you lived through that I started to panic so I went to try to kill your Friend Satoshis mum by running her over with my car to prevent him from being born and you from meting him so he could not send you back in time so u could remember me trying to kill you,

I thought that would work but it didn't but it didn't your friend lived though that.

So I tried again so I went to find Riku and Risa and I saved Risa from dieing by getting run over by a bus and I went to talk to Riku to try to talk her out of going out with you Daisuke but that didn't work.

So I tried one last ditch attempt to stay alive so I told your friend Satoshi to go and send you back in time so I could manipulate you guys to save Mio Hio so you she could find the magic stone what I could use to save my ass but you clicked on

And now here we are just where we startered and no mater what I am going to die so get it over with.

Daisuke: well I there is nothing else we can do.

Faraday: no wait

Daisuke: what is it.

Faraday: you where right you cant change the future and you and Riku you love is very special thing don't ever take it for granted ok and once you kill me check in my jacket pocket there is some thing for you new life.

Riku: ok thank you Faraday

Daisuke: Good bye my friend

BAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke checks Faradays back pocket and he finds a envelope fill with money about $100,000

So they run of and do what Faraday said and they start a new life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!20 YEARS LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke is waken up early in the morning buy his 7 years old son Dikey

Dikey: daddy can I go out sk8 ing at the fountain

Daisuke: ok but don't tell your mum ok

Little Dikey runs off in excitement.

Daisuke roles over to hug his wife his wife Riku but she had all ready got out of bed.

Daisuke gets up and goes to the kitchen to find his wife doing the dishes.

Daisuke: morning sexy how did you sleep.

Riku: not to well you could not stay still during the night you where having a bad dream weren't you!!

Daisuke: yes I was sorry I don't think I will ever get over what I did to pore Satoshi.

Riku: ho well that is what was meant to happen Daisuke I love.

Daisuke was about to say something but the phone started to ring.

Daisuke runs to pick it up

Daisuke: hello Daisuke speaking

Emiko: hello Daisuke it is mum can I come over to see you.

Daisuke: yes mum any time.

Beep……beep……beep….beep…….

Daisuke: hay Riku you know what to day is don't you ?

Riku: well is 20 years today that you kill Satoshi and Michael faraday.

Daisuke: yes that to but to day is the day I come from the past to talk to our son.

Riku: you do know we can change the past and talk to you and save us all the trouble that we have bean through in the last 30 years of our life.

Daisuke: no Riku I needed that pain to get me where I am today with you and where I am meant to be.

Riku: ok Daisuke but whats the go to we talk to past Daisuke or what.

Daisuke: no but mum will.

Knock Knock

Daisuke: come In mum

Mum comes in but then answers the door to past Daisuke.

Riku and Daisuke go up to the bed room to get a good view so they could see past Daisuke.

Daisuke: now ever thing in our life had lead up to this IN A RESULT OF WHAT YOU SEE HEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....................................................

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Written by Jameson mallard

Inspired by the original DNANGEL

Thank you for reading

I hop you guys enjoyed this ground braking shocking ending/ wrap up of my story

Thank you guys

Written by Jameson mallard

Jess jess I love you so much and I will do any thing for you

SEND ME E-MAILS OR REVIWS OK I NEED FEED BACK!!!!


End file.
